Second Chances-- Book 1: Darkness Reborn
by OblivionXIII
Summary: Just around one moon has passed since the Dark Forest was defeated and all seems well in the clans. As relationships rebuild themselves, new generations are born, which seems like a good thing, though some kits are unbelievably familiar...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Peace. Everything was in it's rightful place. The Dark Forest was destroyed along with it's evil warriors and StarClan had been restored to its former glory, bringing with it a new age of peace to the warriors clans. So, in this time of serenity, the cats of StarClan gathered around to share tongues and watch as their former clans prospered.

A group of ThunderClan warriors were basking in the warm sunshine on some flat rocks by a river that looked eerily similar to Sunningrocks of the old ThunderClan territory. One of these cats was a blue-gray she cat with deep blue eyes. Her name was Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan. With her were Redtail, Lionheart, and Whitestorm, all of whom were once deputies of ThunderClan.

But another cat was with them as well.

He sat in the shadows of a small tree off to the side of the rocks, his orange pelt seeming to glow like fire even in the darkness of the shade. He was staring into the ground at what any clan-cat would think was nothing, but to a cat of StarClan, he was gazing into the world of living cats. Through his eyes you could see joy and happiness, though sadness rolled off of him thick as smoke.

"Firestar," Lionheart rumbled. "Do not pain yourself with the lives of the living. Stop thinking about what could have been and think of now."

Firestar closed his eyes from the world of the living and the cats that surrounded him.

"Firestar, you need to let them go." Bluestar mewed gently. "You died to save them, for peace, and you have done that."

"And for that they are grateful." Whitestorm nodded.

Firestar opened his eyes and hung his head low. Slowly he lifted his head up and met the eyes of each of his clanmates. "Your right." he said. "I died to protect them from the Darkness. A path that I alone chose to take." Relief washed over Firestar from finally saying it. Everything was at peace.

"Tell us," Redtail meowed. "Is there any news from ThunderClan?"

Firestar's expression brightened and he said, "Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are expecting kits. And so are Cinderheart and Lionblaze."

"Firestar, that's wonderful news." Bluestar said looking at him warmly. "Cinderheart is finally living the life she wanted."

_I may be gone_, thought Firestar, _but I live on through my clan, through my clanmates, and through my kin._

But he knew there would always be a loneliness inside of him. Spottedleaf was gone, her soul destroyed by a ruthless Dark Forest warrior named Mapleshade, and she wasn't coming back.

_Am I to go through this peace with no one to love by my side? _He had only truely ever loved one cat and she was gone from exsistence.

_At least the darkness is destroyed._

The sound of a charging cat snapped Firestar from his thoughts. A yowl filled the air startling the others from their chatter. Firestar listened for the direction in which it was coming from and turned to it.

He turned to late.

A shadowy, black cat leaped out of the undergrowth and sprang onto him. He got a glimpse of jade green eyes filled with remorse before it quickly sliced his throat. It barrelled through the others and disappeared into the forest, the deputies chasing after.

"Firestar!" Bluestar screamed rushing over to his side.

But he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dovewing layed curled up by the only cat she loved more than her own kin. Tigerheart. Just the thought of him filled her with warmth, and to be lying there next to him made her swell with happiness.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She told him.

She blinked her eyes and then found that he was gone. She sat up and realized she was in the warriors' den, surrounded by the cats of ThunderClan.

She sighed. _It had all been a dream. But it had felt so real._

Cautiously, she made her way out of the den, trying carefully not to wake anyone. She padded silently through the camp to the entrance. Bumblestripe was standing guard tonight.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" he asked a bit playfully.

_Does he really still think that were together?_

"Around. I need to clear my head." she said and it was true.

"OK." he said. "I'll see you when you get back."

She faked a smile and padded through the brambles to the forest. She used her senses to feel around the ThunderClan territory while she wandered aimlessly, though finding nothing distracting enough for her. She looked around to see where her paws had taken her and stopped in her tracks. She had walked right to her and Tigerheart's old meeting place: the old Twoleg nest.

The memories of all the nights she had spent here with him flooded back to her. Slowly, she walked in and made her way to the center and sat, thinking.

"Dovewing?"

Dovewing turned around, startled. Was her mind playing tricks on her or were Tigerheart's amber eyes staring into her own?

"Dovewing, what are you doing here?" Tigerheart asked.

Nope he was definately there. Dovewing's heart was beginning to beat so loud and fast she thought that anyone without super senses would be able to hear it. But she was determined not to let her panic show.

"I could ask you the same question." she shot.

Hurt flashed in his eyes but was quickly replaced by anger and then something else.

"I just came here to think. About everything. And to remember the good times we've shared here." he said, his gaze drifting to the ground.

"Tigerheart," she started.

"I get it!" he snapped, whipping his head back up to meet her eyes. "We're over. You don't have to tell me twice!"

He turned around, ready to storm off, but Dovewing stopped him yelling, "Wait!"

He stopped, listening.

"Please don't go." she whispered.

Slowly he turned towards her. "But what about you and Bumblestripe?"

"We are _not _together." she said firmly.

He continued to look at her, waiting for her to say more.

Desprately, she sought her words. "I've been spending this entire moon trying to find some way to survive without you, and it wasn't until tonight that i realized why I couldn't find anything." she mewed and he looked at her expectantly. "It's because I _can't _live without you, Tigerheart. No one could ever replace you. I love you."

He was silent for a moment, multiple emotions flashing across his face until finally joy overcame his features. "I've been waiting my entire life to hear that."

She jumped with joy and ran into him, causing them to tumble to the ground together.

"Don't ever leave me again." he pleaded.

She snuggled closer to him. "Never."

X.X.X

She woke just before dawn, the pale light gleaming through the holes in the Twoleg nest roof. Dovewing felt Tigerheart beside her, still sleeping, and wished that the moment could last forever. But she knew she had to wake him up and get them both to their own clans before anyone noticed their disappearance. So, reluctantly, she prodded him awake.

"Tigerheart. Wake up." she said softly.

Groggily, he opened his eyes, his sleepy gaze full of love. "Dovewing." he murmmered.

"Come on, lover boy." she meowed. "We have to get back before we're missed."

His face fell. "Right. We'll see each other again tonight, though, right?"

"Of coarse." she mewed.

"I'll miss you." he said standing up.

"And I you."

They rubbed muzzle together one last time before taking off towards thier own clans.

X.X.X

The bramble entrance rustled as Dovewing trotted back into camp. She was so caught up in her thoughts of Tigerheart that she almost walked straight into Bumblestripe.

"Oh, sorry." she said, dazed.

"You never came back last night." he stated in concern.

"I fell asleep. By the lake." she lied, hoping Tigerheart's scent wasn't on her.

He didn't believe this and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"And stop following and worrying over me! I can handle myself!" she yelled and stormed away to the other side of the camp. There she found her sister, Ivypool

"Whoa! What's got you all mad?" Ivypool questioned the fuming Dovewing.

"It's Bumblestripe! He's always treating me like I'm a kit!" she growled.

"He's just looking out for you." Ivypool stated. "Besides, you'll get over it. That's what mates do."

"_Mates?_"Dovewing almost yelled. "We are most definately not _mates!_"

"But you've been together all moon! What are you taking it slow or something?"

Dovewing was silent for a moment, but then said, "He just isn't the one."

Ivypool studied her and then asked, "Does this have something to do with Tigerheart?"

Ivypool knew her sister well. Too well.

"N-no." Dovewing stammered guiltily.

"Wait, your still seeing him?" Her sister whispered, shocked. "I just thought it was because of how your relationship ended. But now I can see that it hasn't."

"Ivypool, I love him." Dovewing said plainly. "I always will."

"I know." she meowed. "I guess it'll be fine for now as long as you don't, you know, _do _anything."

This caused Dovewing to freeze up.

"Dovewing?" Ivypool said, puzzled. Then understood. "No! You didn't!"

Dovewing lowered her head in embarassment.

"It'll be ok, Dovewing." Ivypool comforted. "As long as nothing happens, everything will be fine. You know I'd never tell."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dark warrior strolled causually into the now waking camp. No one questioned him as he approached the freshkill pile. He was a well respected warrior among ShadowClan, and even though he once fought beside Dark Forest warriors, he was treated as a hero for betraying and defeating the evil warriors. He chose a mouse and brought it over to the edge of the clearing that was the ShadowClan camp and slowly began to eat it. Ivytail, who was swollen with kits, came to join him.

"Where were you last night, Tigerheart?" she asked with curiousity.

"Around." he replied. "I was just thinking about all the things that have happened."

"You smell of ThunderClan." the queen stated.

"I, uh-" Tigerheart fumbled but was interupted by Ivytail.

"Patrolling the border?" she guessed.

"Yeah." he lied. "With the other clans still being weak, you never know what they'll do. You can't trust any of them."

They finished their meals in silence until Tigerheart stood up. "I'm gonna get some shut eye. Patrolling the border all night by myself has really taken it's toll on me." he said stretching and heading to the warriors' den. He lied down in his usual spot, with images of Dovewing filling his mind.

X.X.X

Tigerheart opened his eyes into a forest that was forever greenleaf. He sat up and looked around. At first he thought he had awoke into the Dark Forest, but the growth and beauty of the forest and the appearance of an orange tom made him think other.

"Flametail!" Tigerheart practically screamed, running over to meet him.

"There is no time for greetings." his brother told him, sounding much more wiser than he had in the clans. As if his time in StarClan had aged him. "I must get right to the point."

"What is it?" Tigerheart asked.

"The clans may still be in danger!" Flametail hissed.

"What? How?" Tigerheart said, panicing.

"Brokenstar is almost upon us!"

"That's impossible!" Tigerheart yelled back, scoffing. "His soul was destroyed."

"He is coming back, but not as himself!" Flametail told him. "He is going to be reborn into your world! I have seen it!"

"That can't be!" Tigerheart said, astounded.

"But it can and it will." Flametail confirmed gravely. "And it is happening as we speak. Ivytail will conceive him. He will not know himself at first but all his thoughts and desires, dreams and wishes, will still be with him, Tigerheart."

Tigerheart thought back to the meal he had just shared with Ivytail. How close he was to Brokenstar...

"What do you want me to do? How do I stop him?"

"Eliminate him now, while he is defenceless! Before he becomes a threat and destroys the clans!"

"I can't kill a kit, Flametail!" Tigerheart said, sickened by the idea.

"But you have to, Tigerheart! Until you do, you'll all be in terrible danger!" Flametail insisted. "Don't you remember what he did to the clans? And that was just when he was dead! Imagine what he could do free again! Besides, you won't be killing an innocent kit! You'll be killing Brokenstar!"

"But, Flametail-"

"No, Tigerheart! You have to do this! It's the only way." he said, quieting down. "It'll keep Dovewing out of danger you know."

Tigerheart was angered that his brother thought bringing Dovewing into this would make him do it. But Tigerheart did think about it. So after a short pause, he said quietly, "Do I really have to do this?"

"I'm sorry, Tigerheart." Flametail shook his head. "But there is no other way. I wouldn't ask you to do this if there was."

Tigerheart nodded as the request finally settled in.

"Goodbye, Tigerheart." Flametail said. "I'll be watching you."

X.X.X

Tigerheart woke with a start. The job he was tasked to do heavy in his mind. _It'll be ok,_ he thought, trying to calm himself. _Its one evil life for many._ He stood up, the warriors' den was now crowded with the remaining cats of ShadowClan. He tiptoed around them and, once he was out, noticed the moon. It was only a few hours before Dovewing would be waiting for him.

He had to do this perfectly. No one could know it was him. He crept through the shadows of the camp, but a cry stopped him. Ivytail was yowling in pain. He hurried to the nursery and looked inside.

"She's kitting!" a queen yelled from inside. "Tigerheart! Go and get Littlecloud!" she commanded him, turning back to Ivytail and trying to calm her.

Tigerheart turned and ran straight for the medicine cats' den. _She didn't even have him yet, Flametail! _he hissed inwardly, hoping that somehow the orange tom could hear him. "Littlecloud!" he said panting. "Ivytail has began kitting!"

"Huh?" Littlecloud said, and then seemed to understand. "Oh! Right!" and he grabbed his needed herbs and ran out of the den, pushing past Tigerheart.

Quite a short while later, Ivytail gave birth to a lone surviving tom out of three. She named him Dark-kit, and he had the same dark fur as Brokenstar. It could've been his kin. But it wasn't. It _was_ Brokenstar, but no one knew the truth but Tigerheart, though it was right in front of them.

So, while Ivytail slept, exhausted from labor, Tigerheart sneaked into the nursery. The queen and kit looking so peaceful, even if Dark-kit was a heartless killer reborn.

_Let's get this over with._

He stretched out his forearm, his claws glinting in the moonlight. He was about to strike when he was struck under the chin. The sudden attack unbalanced him and he stumbled backwards to the ground. Ivytail looked down at him with eyes full of fear, mistrust, and hatred.

"Ivytail!" Tigerheart said with surprise.

"What were you doing!" she asked, loud and furiously.

"I was just looking-"

"Trying to harm my kit?" she screamed.

"What? No!"

"Murderer! Betrayer! Killer!" she hissed forcing him to back out of the nursery and into the center of camp.

The camp was soon full of murmurs as clanmates tried to figure out what was going on as they slid out of their dens. All the while Ivytail was spitting names and insults at Tigerheart's face. Blackstar came walking out of his den and through the crowd of cats to the center where Ivtail was hissing at Tigerheart.

"What is going on here!" he yelled padding up to the two cats.

"Tigerheart just tried murdering my kit!" screeched Ivytail.

"Tigerheart?" Blackstar looked at him, confused. "Are you sure?"

"I swear by my kits life!" she spat.

"This can't be true?" he asked Tigerheart.

"It is true, Blackstar!" the othe queen, Kinkfur, said before Tigerheart could respond. "I saw him with my own eyes!"

"What has become of you, Tigerheart?" Blackstar yelled, now angry.

"He shares the same name as his kin Tigerstar! Of coarse he's evil!" shouted Ivytail.

"No! Flametail told me to! That _kit_ is Brokenstar! He'll destroy us all!" Tigerheart tried to explain.

"Now StarClan is telling you to murder kits?" yelled Blackstar the at the same time Ivytail yelled,"How dare you call my kit the same name as that monster!"

"Leave, Tigerheart! And don't ever come back." the ShadowClan leader growled.

"Your just going to let him go?" Ivytail said, astonished.

From the corner of his eye he saw his sister and his mother and father. He looked at them to see both his sister and father glaring at him while his mother was looking heartbroken, leaning against Rowanclaw for suport.

"Go! Now!" Blackstar hissed.

And so Tigerheart ran as fast as he could out of the camp and away from ShadowClan territory.

X.X.X

She was waiting for him in the center of the Twoleg nest, just as he had found her last night. She turned around as he approached. "Tigerheart." she greeted warmly. then noticed his troubled expression and added a concerned filled, "What's wrong?"

"I can't stay long." he said, his gaze grim.

"Tigerheart, what's happened?" she asked, worried. "Tell me!"

"I-" he began. "I did something terrible."

Dovewing was afraid to ask, but did so anyway. "Did what?"

"I tried killing a kit." he said looking at his paws. He couldn't just keep this from her.

She gasped. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"I had a dream with StarClan! Flametail- he told me to do it! I swear!" Tigerheart lifted his gaze up to meet hers, eyes begging for her to believe.

"But why would he tell you to do that?" she questioned.

"He told me it was Brokenstar! Reborn somehow!" he said trying to convince her.

"Brokenstar?"

"Yes!"

She stood there, silent for a moment, unsure of what to believe.

"Please, Dovewing! You have to believe me!" he pleaded.

Seconds that felt like hours passed by. Finally she said, "Alright. I believe you."

Tigerheart sighed with relief.

"What did they do to you?" she asked.

"I'm exiled." he said melancholy.

"Tigerheart," she said trying to comfort him.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just...live here." he said, motioning to the whole nest with his tail while looking around. "No one will find me."

"Tigerheart, that's a stupid idea." she was silent again until an idea hit her. "Tigerheart! Maybe you could join ThunderClan! Then we could finally be together! No more meeting in secret and acting like strangers when we're around others!"

"Me?" Tigerheart said incredulously. "In ThunderClan?" The idea was a strange one to him, but the thought of being with Dovewing without all the secrets was comforting. "Do you really think Bramblestar would let me?"

"Of coarse! Your his kin!" she meowed excitedly.

"I'll try, Dovewing."

"So you'll come tomorrow?"

"Definately." he said.

They leaned against each other for a moment until Dovewing pulled away. "I have to go." she said a little sad, but cheered up when she added, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lionblaze breathed in the fresh air of the forest as he Cinderheart padded through the undergrowth on their own hunting patrol. Somehow, it seemed, Bramblestar knew it would be one of the last patrols they would share together before Cinderheart would have to join the nursery queens.

As they walked quietly through the forest, Cinderheart broke the silence. "You want these kits, don't you?"

Lionblaze was shocked by the question. "Of course I want them! What would make you think I didn't?"

"I don't know." she answered.

Lionblaze was about to question her further when a rustle near the Twoleg nest distracted him."Who is that?"

A dark brown tabby stepped out of the shadows.

"Tigerheart?" Cinderheart said while Lionblaze crouched into a battle stance, ready to protect Cinderheart. "What are you doing so deep in our territory?"

"I've come to speak to Bramblestar." replied Tigerheart.

"Then why are you all the way out here?" Lionblaze growled.

"I was waiting for a patrol to come by." he said calmly.

"Why not by the ShadowClan border?" challenged Lionblaze.

"I have my reasons." the dark warrior said.

"There not reason enough." spat Lionblaze, readying to spring on him.

"Lionblaze, stop!" Cinderheart yelled. Then added to Tigerheart,"Come on, we'll take you to the camp."

"Cinderheart, are you serious?" Lionblaze asked.

"If he has business with Bramblestar then we need to take him to him." she said simply.

"What business could _he _have with Bramblestar?" he said.

"Whatever business it is, it's not yours. Now calm down." she told him. "Follow us." she said to Tigerheart, flicking her tail.

Lionblaze kept a close eye on Tigerheart as they trekked through the forest. As they reached the camp the first snowfall of leafbare began, forcing them to run the rest of the way to camp.

Upon entering, the group was met by curious and suspicious eyes. The group moved up the rocky path to Bramblestar's den.

"Hello there, Lionblaze, Cinderheart-" his gaze sopped on their third member. "And Tigerheart."

"Bramblestar," Tigerheart nodded. "I've come to speak to you."

"We found him by the Twoleg nest." Lionblaze said.

"I'm sure he can explain." Bramblestar said. "Leave to talk please."

The two ThunderClan warriors dipped their heads and left the leader's den. Jayfeather and Dovewing were there waiting for them.

"What was Tigerheart doing at the Twoleg nest?" Jayfeather asked.

"He said he had to speak with Bramblestar." said Cinderheart.

"I don't trust him." Lionblaze growled.

"Why not?" Dovewing said with a hint of emotion.

"Because he fought for the Dark Forest!" hissed Lionblaze.

"But he left when the battle began!" argued Dovewing.

"Why do you care anyway?" Lionblaze asked.

Dovewing looked at a loss for words. Ivypool joined them before she could say anything.

"What's going on with Tigerheart?" she asked. "Anyone know?"

"We don't know." Cinderheart said.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called from up above them. This was his first clan meeting as leader of ThunderClan.

The clan assembled beneath him as Tigerheart stepped out from behind him.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he began. "This ShadowClan cat has been exiled from his own clan for a crime he did not intentionally commit. He has asked to reside here until he can clear his name."

Lionblaze felt Dovewing freeze up next to him.

"He shall be treated as a guest and will help on patrols until he may rejoin his clan."

The crowded below Bramblestar was filled with outraged and surprised murmurs.

"What do you mean 'did not _intentionally_ commit'?" yowled Bumblestripe who seemed the angriest of them all. "Throw him out now before he kills us all!"

"He was told by StarClan to do something which the clan took the wrong way." Bramblestar reasoned.

"And you believe that?" yelled Bumblestripe. "At least tell us what he did!"

"Silence!" Bramblestar shouted. "He will be treated just as any other warrior and if you think differently, you can come to me!"

Bumblestripe mumbled something and padded away as the crowded dispersed.

Tigerheart came to the base of the camp after nodding his thanks to Bramblestar. He joined Lionblaze's group, who were still sitting at the base of the High Ledge.

"I still don't trust you." Lionblaze said getting up and walking away.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart called after him, getting up and following him.

When she caught up she asked him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I just don't trust him. Not after what he and his sister did to Jayfeather." Lionblaze said as if Cinderheart should know.

"Lionblaze, that's in the past. You have to forget it. And that's saying something, coming from me."

"Fine." he said. "I'll try. But only for you."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jayfeather, Ivypool, Dovewing, and Tigerheart were left at the base of the High Ledge. Jayfeather, hearing his brother and Cinderheart leave, couldn't stand to be around Tigerheart, so, he too walked away. Ivypool noticed that Dovewing looked very angry at Tigerheart, and beneath that a terrible hurt.

"Tigerheart, I need to talk to you." Dovewing told him flatly.

"Um, Dovewing, we hardly talk anymore." he said, eyeing Ivypool uneasily.

"She already knows about us, Tigerheart." Dovewing said, annoyed.

"How?" he looked surprised, then said accusingly,"Did you tell her?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything." Ivypool cut in. "I just figured it out."

Tigerheart looked as if he was about to say more, but Dovewing stopped him saying, "That's not important!" then all the angered died and all the hurt surfaced. "Are you really going to leave? When will you stop lying to me?"

"No, Dovewing, its just I want to get my name cleared, but I also don't want to make it look like I came running to ThunderClan. Plus, we can't act like we've been seeing each other. It's against the warrior code."

"But that doesn't make up for all the other times." she said.

"Like when?"

"When you told ShadowClan that their were herbs by the Twoleg nest or when you sided with your sister when she accused Jayfeather of murder!"

A serious expression crossed his face. "Dovewing," he said. "All the times I did something that hurt you was because I had to in order to protect you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, now very confused.

"Dovewing, Dawnpelt knew about us." Tigerheart said.

"She did? How?"

"I'm not sure," he shook his head. "But she would always threaten to expose us. I only did what she told me to do to protect you."

"But why would you she do that?" Ivypool asked.

The other two remembered that Ivypool was sitting there listening.

"I don't know for certain, but I think the reason she blamed Jayfeather for Flametail's death was because she was jealous of him and Lionblaze and Hollyleaf." he tried explaining. "They were like our counterparts in another clan. Flametail dying being the reason didn't help the situation. So, when she got an excuse to blame them she pounced on it. And forced me to join her."

He was silent for a moment, dropping his gaze from Dovewing to the ground. When he looked back up his eyes were full of guilt. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." she replied.

They just looked at each other for a moment and were about to nuzzle when Ivypool said, "You're in public, remember?"

"Right." Tigerheart said looking slightly embarrassed.

Dovewing's ear twitched as if hearing something.

"Dovewing, what is it?" Ivypool asked her.

"Squirrelflight is-"

Dovewing was interrupted by a yell from the nursery. Then Daisy was running out and into the medicine cats' den. She came out seconds later with Jayfeather hard on her paws. Together they entered the nursery where Squirrelflight was kitting. Bramblestar was already making his way down the slope and racing towards the nursery.

After sometime the kits were born and a small crowd formed outside the nursery. Tigerheart tried to get up next to Dovewing, but was pushed out of the way by Bumblestripe, who looked at him with hate filled eyes and a deep growl in his throat. Tigerheart looked at him disbelievingly as he walked ahead of him and sat.

Inside the nursery Squirrelflight had given birth to two kits. One she cat and one tom. Bramblestar looked at them with pride, Squirrelflight with happiness, and Sandstorm with joy and grief.

"If only your father was here to see them." Sandstorm said to her daughter.

"I'm sure he can."

The she cat was all black except for small mottled patches of brown that decorated her back and a white-tannish chest. She was named Black-kit. The tom was an orange tabby with a white chest matching his sister's. He was named was Blazekit.

"They're beautiful." said Leafpool, padding into the nursery.

Dovewing walked away from the nursery. It was past sunhigh and the sun was sinking low beneath the bare trees. Bramblestar walked out after her, about to make some last minute patrols, when Bumblestripe confronted him. Dovewing strained her senses, ready to listen.

"Bramblestar, may I speak with you?" Bumblestripe asked him in a low voice.

"Certainly, but I have to make these patrols first." said Bramblestar.

"I'll make them for you." Dovewing said coming over.

Bramblestar frowned at her eavesdropping, but remembered the power StarClan granted her. He dipped his head and thanked her, taking Bumblestripe up to his den.

Instead of making the patrols, Dovewing used her senses to listen to whatever Bumblestripe could possibly be saying to Bramblestar. _I swear, if this is about Tigerheart..._

"What is it, Bumblestripe?" asked the ThunderClan leader.

"I don't feel comfortable with a ShadowClan warrior sleeping in the warriors' den." he said rudely.

"I understand there are some who are wary of his presence-"

"Wary?" Bumblestripe said, dumbfounded. "The entire clan wants nothing to do with him!"

"Bumblestripe! You forget it is my kin you are talking about!"

"Well, he got kicked out of ShadowClan for a reason!"

_How dare he talk like that to his leader!_

"That's enough!" the leader snapped. "If I must, I will assign two guards to watch him outside the den where he will sleep. Now, leave!"

Bumblestripe had begun walking down the slope when Tigerheart's voice brought her back to what was happening in front of her.

"Dovewing, are you going to make patrols?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Lionblaze! Come here!" she called, motioning for the golden warrior.

He came right over but completely ignored Tigerheart. "Yes?"

"Bramblestar has me making patrols, so I thought you and me could do one. With Tigerheart." Tigerheart looked at her but she gave him a reassuring glance.

He finally acknowledged Tigerheart but quickly turned back to Dovewing. "Fine."

Dovewing put a few more patrols together, making sure Bumblestripe was with Ivypool so she could keep and eye on him, and that he was far away from herself.

So, the three warriors set off towards the WindClan border. After a long while of silence Dovewing said, "Tigerheart, tell him what you told me. About Dawnpelt."

Lionblaze stopped in his tracks, confused. He turned to look at Tigerheart who had also come to a halt beside Dovewing.

"Uh, yeah, ok." Tigerheart said anxiously.

"What?" Lionblaze asked, suspicious.

"Lionblaze, I never meant to side with her on anything-"

"But you did!" Lionblaze interrupted, turning defensive.

"No!" Tigerheart objected. "She-she threatened me with-with secrets she would tell the whole clan! All the clans!"

"Like what?" he snorted

Tigerheart looked at Dovewing for help. She turned her gaze to Lionblaze and said, "Lionblaze, me and Tigerheart have been seeing each other. Meeting each other at night at an old Twoleg nest."

Lionblazes jaw dropped, speechless.

"I can't help the way I feel about him." Dovewing said, shaking her head. "But he did those things to protect us from being found out."

"I am sorry, Lionblaze." Tigerheart said. "You know I've always looked up to you, and Dawnpelt forcing me to do that-"

"I understand." Lionblaze cut him off. "I'm sorry I was so short with you. But it's Jayfeather you should apologizing to."

"Yes, of course."

"WindClan!" hissed Dovewing.

The cold leafbare air blew across the river to ThunderClan territory. Tigerheart and Lionblaze soon smelled the warrior approaching the border as well.

"Tigerheart, get in that bush!" Dovewing said, already pushing him towards it.

He got in it just in time. For as soon as the bush stopped rustling, a black warrior appeared. Dovewing felt Lionblaze tense up as he saw his true father.

"Hello, Crowfeather." Lionblaze said, showing none of the conflicting emotions he felt.

"Hi," was all Dovewing could say.

Crowfeather nodded, "Lionblaze, Dovewing."

"How is everything in WindClan." Lionblaze asked casually.

"Fine." Crowfeather responded, showing no emotion. "And ThunderClan?"

"All is well." after a short silence, Lionblaze asked the question that was on his mind since the battle. "Has Breezepelt returned?"

Crowfeather had obviously not been prepared for such a question and Lionblaze expected him to snap at him or completely ignore him as he usually did, but he answered him truthfully. "No, he hasn't. I think it's safe to say he won't ever come back. He's probably living the life of a rogue somewhere."

"You really don't care?"

"Like I said before, he chose the Dark Forest. He's no son of mine." Then, Crowfeather said something Lionblaze had never expected to hear. "If only he had been more like you."

"Wh-what?" Lionblaze said, caught of guard.

"I wish I had gotten the chance to know you, Lionblaze. I really do." he looked further down stream and then back at Lionblaze. "I have to be going now. It was good to see you."

"What?" but he was already pelting down the border. "No, wait!" he yelled racing to catch up with him. But it was no use trying to catch a WindClan warrior intent on getting away. He slowed down and watched his father grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

Dovewing and Tigerheart appeared beside him, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you alright, Lionblaze?" Dovewing asked cautiously.

Lionblaze didn't answer her. All he was thinking about was how his father really did actually care for him.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that this is like the fastest pregnancy ever and makes absolutely no sense, but I really just want Squirrelflight out of the nursery already so I'm not gonna change it. She just makes me so frustrated! But whatevs...**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the moon passed quickly. The ThunderClan patrols never ran into a ShadowClan patrol on the border, though they could smell their scent as if they had been patrolling it frequently. Their were no disturbances on the WindClan border either, though patrols did come across each other from time to time. Lionblaze hadn't seen his father since the day he had actually acknowledged him and was hoping he would see him tonight at the Gathering. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were assembling with the other cats going to the Gathering as Bramblestar broke away from the group.

He approached Tigerheart who was watching from a distance. "Do you want to come tonight?" he asked, giving him the decision to stay or go.

"I don't think I should. Not just yet." Tigerheart declined.

"Prehaps it would be best." Bramblestar nodded, turned, and lead the cats going to the Gathering out of camp.

Tigerheart sat there awkwardly. He wasn't sure of what to do without Dovewing, but she had left with the others. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, she came running through the brambles and over to him.

"Hey, you." she purred.

"Dovewing! How'd you get away?" Tigerheart said, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I told Bramblestar I didn't feel well. And that I don't need to be _at _the Gathering to know what's going on."

"Oh. Right." he said, remembering.

"Come on." she invited. "Let's go relax in the forest somewhere. I'll tell you what's going on at the Gathering from there."

They silently padded out of the entrance without fear of being seen. All the cats in ThunderClan were sleeping with the full moon over their heads to remind them of the truce the clans held this night. Together, they trekked through half the forest before they arrived in a break in the trees with the moon glowing above them. They layed down on a particularly flat rock, basking in the warmth of each other.

"So anything interesting going on?" Tigerheart asked.

Dovewing reached out to the island where all four clans met. Kits had been born in every clan except for Windclan and as of right now, Blackstar was going on about how Tigerheart had attempted to kill their only kit in Shadowclan and had been exiled.

"I'll tell you what's going on." she said. "Remember the night we started seeing each other again?"

Of course he remembered that night. "Yes, why?"

"Because I'm expecting your kits."

Tigerheart's jaw dropped and he froze in shock.

"Tigerheart?" Dovewing asked, worried.

"Are-are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Yes."

"Cat's are going to ask questions, Dovewing!" Tigerheart stood up, now frantic. "No doubt Blackstar has already told all the clans about me by n-"

"He has."

"See? If you tell them I'm the father your reputation will be ruined. I'm from ShadowClan _and_ a murderer, Dovewing! We are-"

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing stood up and hissed, interupting him and making him face her. "Who cares what everyone else thinks? _I _love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"But, Dovewing-"

She lashed her tail, silencing him. "We don't have to tell anyone just yet, but when we do, we can tell them together. I don't care what they say about us, Tigerheart; what they believe about you doesn't matter. Because _I_ know you, Tigerheart, and I think Bramblestar may see it too."

"Do you really think so?"

"With all my heart." she said, pressing against him.

A sudden darkness caused Dovewing and Tigerheart to pull apart. They looked up to see clouds covering the round, bright moon, making the forest go dark.

"Something must have happened at the Gathering." Tigerheart said. "Dovewing-"

"I'm looking." she said, focusing on the island. "Nothing has happened since I last looked. Blackstar was the last one talking. Maybe StarClan covered the moon because they disagreed with what he was saying about you."

"Maybe."

"Well, they're on their way back we better hurry if we want to beat them."

Tigerheart nodded and they took off through the wilderness. Dovewing reached out to the patrol of ThunderClan cats. The majority of them looked angry and most likely couldn't wait to get back to camp to punish Tigerheart and run him out of the territories all the way to the mountains. The others looked frightened for the clanmates they had left behind. Bramblestar was neither of these things however, and was the only thing stopping the rest of them from running full pelt back to the camp.

_Bramblestar still trusts Tigerheart._ Dovewing thought. _It'll all be fine._

"Did you already tell Bramblestar what happened?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

_Everything will be fine._

They arrived in the camp a few minutes before the patrol. All was as they had left it.

"Quick, come here." Dovewing whispered, motioning to an area by the medicine cats' den. "They'll be here soon. Make it look as if we've been talking."

As if on cue, Bramblestar and the rest of the patrol came through the entrance. Tigerheart's gaze was met with furious eyes. The ThunderClan leader went immeadiately to the High Ledge. The sleeping warriors came out of their dens along with the queens, confirming all the kits were fine.

Tigerheart was then pushed to the front of the High Ledge by Bumblestripe and some others, causing Dovewing to yell at them.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

None of them answered her except for Bramblestar's yell at them. "Warriors! That is hardly necessary for an innocent cat!"

Tigerheart growled at them as they stopped shoving, but made no move to attack.

"Bramblestar, didn't you hear what Blackstar told you? He tried murdering one of their own kits!" hissed Bumblestripe.

"I have already talked with Tigerheart with the matter and know he is not guilty. Did _you_ not see StarClan cover the moon when Blackstar accused him?"

"But why would StarClan tell him to kill a kit?" Rosepetal asked.

Bramblestar fixed his gaze on TIgerheart, passing the question on to him.

Tigerheart blinked slowly and then said in a loud voice, "Because that kit is Brokenstar."

The clearing was filled with disbelieving gasps.

"That's impossible!" yelled Dustpelt.

"Please, Tigerheart! Nobody here believes in your horrible lies!" snarled Bumblestripe.

"Yeah!" Blossomfall yelled, siding with her brother.

"Silence!" Bramblestar demanded. "I-"

"Bramblestar, if I may." Tigerheart quickly cut in.

Bramblestar blinked in surprise at the sudden interruption from him.

"Before you say anything else about me, I would like to ask you if I may be allowed to stay here, as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The hollow was silent for a moment as everyone processed what had just been asked. Then, just as quickly as it had lasted, it erupted into protests of shouts and cries.

Bramblestar swished his tail, making all silent. "Why do you want to join ThunderClan?"

"If I belonged in ShadowClan I wouldn't be here right now. It's obvious my clanmates never trusted me."

"And what makes you think we do?" Bumblestripe yelled.

Bramblestar ignored him and continued to question Tigerheart. "Is that your only reason?"

Tigerheart was quiet. That had not been enough to buy his stay in ThunderClan. He twisted around and met Dovewing's hope filled, blue gaze. It gave him the courage for his last reason. His last chance.

"And because," he started. "Because I love Dovewing."

Bramblestar looked shocked. Clearly he had not been expecting that.

"I beg you to let me stay, Bramblestar." he said, lowering himself.

"But does she love you?" Bramblestar asked.

Tigerheart turned to look back Dovewing. She stepped forward out of the crowd.

"Yes." she said, walking over and sitting next to Tigerheart. They face each other momentarily and she added, "I do."

Bramblestar hadn't expected that either.

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to let you stay."

The hollow was once agin filled with outraged yowls. Bumblestripe and even left the camp.

As Bramblestar tried to calm everyone down, Dovewing leaned into Tigerheart. "Finally." she breathed. "We can be together."

"I hope so." he said, resting his head over her own.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tigerheart in ThunderClan? The cat that had accused him of murder living in the same hollow as him? It made Jayfeather sick. So, disgusted with the thought of Tigerheart, Jayfeather retreated to his den, leaving his shouting clanmates behind.

"Tigerheart is really joining ThunderClan?" Briarlight asked from the shadows of the medicine cats' den.

"Apparently so!" snapped Jayfeather.

Jayfeather felt her eyes on him as he settled down into his nest. The sound of the protesting cats filled the entire camp, but Jayfeather had no trouble in escaping it and Briarlight's prying eyes. For Jayfeather was asleep within seconds.

He opened his eyes moments later into a world of bright colors. The full moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the brilliant green forest as Jayfeather began to bound through the undergrowth, Tigerheart forgotten. Soon he found one of the cats he was looking for, a she cat with gray matted fur he was all too familiar with. She was huddled with four others, all from ThunderClan. Each of their expressions was filled with grief.

"Yellowfang." Jayfeather greeted, their expressions going unnoticed. "Do you know where Hollyleaf is? Or Firestar?"

"Jayfeather," the gray she cat said gravely. "Firestar is dead."

"Well, of coarse he's dead. This is StarClan." Jayfeather said sharply.

"No. He was killed again. His soul destroyed." Bluestar told him sadly. "A warrior attacked him from out of nowhere. It slit his throat and fled."

"What?" Jayfeather couldn't say anything more. Couldn't process what he was being told.

"It appears as if it isn't over." said Redtail solemnly.

"We're sorry, Jayfeather." Yellowfang apologized.

Jayfeather let this sink in. Firestar was completely gone now. And a darkness still existed somewhere.

"Where is Hollyleaf?" he asked them, fighting through the hollowness he felt within him.

The five StarClan cats shared a look with each other before turning their attention back to Jayfeather.

"We do not know." Lionheart answered.

"But she's here, right?" Jayfeather was almost yelling now, his panic rising with each new bit of news. "I saw her spirit go with you!"

"She was here." said Whitestorm. "But she's disappeared and hasn't been seen for days."

"The last place she was seen was near us when Firestar was killed. And..." Bluestar trailed off, leaving Yellowfang to finish.

"We fear she may be dead."

The words hit Jayfeather like a blow. "No."

"No, no, no, no!" he said shaking his head. "Hollyleaf can't be gone!" and he took off further into the trees.

_Firestar and Hollyleaf are gone. For good this time._

Finally, when he could run no more, he collapsed onto the ground. He just lay there, motionless. Silently, he wailed. There would always be some stupid prophecy to worry about. And no matter how much power he had, he would never be able to stop the ones he cared about from dying. There would always be darkness.

"Jayfeather?" a cat making it's way through the lush greenery called.

Jayfeather's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice. He quickly got up and turned to the two cats standing before him. "Hollyleaf!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were dead! At least, that's what everyone else is saying." Jayfeather then noticed the other cat that stood beside his sister. "Ashfur? What are you doing with Hollyleaf?"

"I've just been saving your sister's tail while she's saving the clans. One murder at a time." Ashfur answered.

"What?" Jayfeather asked, thoroughly confused.

"Go on, tell him what you told me." Ashfur said.

"No need to be like that Ashfur." Hollyleaf said at his tone. "If you didn't think what I did was for the best, then you wouldn't be helping me."

"Yeah, well the clans need his help." he said quietly. "They've always needed him."

"What are you two talking about?" Jayfeather yelled.

Hollyleaf looked at Jayfeather, her eyes clouded with the past. "I over heard Midnight and Rock talking when I accidentally wandered into their realm. They said that if a cat died twice, their soul wasn't destroyed, it would be reincarnated. Born again. I thought of all the cats from the Dark Forest that had been killed, that would now walk among the clans again.

"So, I told the first cat I found. Flametail. He said he suspected Brokenstar already being reborn in ShadowClan. And I knew what I had to do."

Jayfeather stopped listening and saw into her thoughts. Running through the forest, making a quick kill, and retreating across the river as she was pursued by ThunderClan deputies. Finally she had collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard.

_"Its ok if they find me; if they kill me. I've done what I've had to do." Hollyleaf said breathlessly._

_"What did you do this time?" Ashfur asked, looking down at her._

_"Ashfur!" she yelled in surprise, not noticing him earlier._

_"Well? Who wants to kill you this time?"_

_"All of StarClan by now." she sighed_.

_"What did you do?"_

_"I did what I had to in order for the clans to survive."_

_Ashfur stood there waiting for a real answer._

_Finally she said, "I killed Firestar."_

Hollyleaf's words rang through Jayfeather's mind. "_You_ killed Firestar!"

"Yes, Jayfeather." She looked at him shamefully. "But only so he'll be reborn again and save all the clans like he's done so many times before."

"But what if he doesn't come back? Why are you hiding from all of StarClan?" Jayfeather hissed.

"They don't believe in being reincarnated, even though they did it to Cinderheart.'' Ashfur said.

Jayfeather turned his attention to Ashfur. "Seriously, why _are_ you helping Hollyleaf?"

"Becuase-only this time-I do believe killing a cat was the right choice." he replied.

"I know it doesn't seem like the right decision now, but-" Hollyleaf started.

"No." Jayfeather argued. "That's the problem with you, Hollyleaf. You never think things through. About how it will effect people and what the consequences will bring! You think you do everything for the betterment of the clans! What you think is best, isn't always right, Hollyleaf! It's not!"

"That's exactly how I felt when she killed me." Ashfur said. "I'll admit you do things a bit rashly, Hollyleaf, but I still think she made a good move in killing Firestar."

"Do you not hear yourselves!" Jayfeather yelled, unbelievingly. "You killed Firestar! The cat of countless prophecies-"

"And now he'll be in another one." Hollyleaf said.

Jayfeather gaped. He recovered saying, "Fine! Be that way! I thought you were done with murdering cats, Hollyleaf, I-wait." Jayfeather said remembering what Ashfur had said. "If StarClan doesn't believe in reincarnating, who covered the moon tonight?"

"We aren't sure." Ashfur shook his head. "But it wasn't StarClan."

"They hadn't even noticed. They've been too caught up with Firestar's death." Hollyleaf added. She looked up to the paling sky. "You should be going, Jayfeather."

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Jayfeather huffed. As angry as he was at his sister, he still cared about her safety.

"I'll make sure she's safe." Ashfur assured.

"And Firestar. He'll be...reborn...in ThunderClan?" Jayfeather asked, uncertain.

"Yes, keep a look out for him. And for the Dark Forest warriors. Remember, they won't know who they are! Use it to your advantage!"

Jayfeather opened his eyes to darkness once more. He quickly got up and out of the medicine den, past a sleeping Briarlight, and to the base of camp where he almost ran straight into Lionblaze.

"Whoa, watch it, Jayfeather!" his brother said.

Jayfeather faced him, deciding whether he should tell him what he had discovered last night.

"Jayfeather, what's the matter?" Lionblaze asked, seeing his brother's expression.

"Nothing." Jayfeather told him.

"Alright. Just watch out next time." Lionblaze said, suspicious and left for his patrol.

Jayfeather sighed. Once again, he would carry the burden of yet another secret.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hollyleaf gazed at the place where her brother had just been standing moments ago. She knew he had been angry with her choice of action, but she knew he would get over it. He always did when it came to her.

"Hollyleaf, we should keep moving." Ashfur's voice sounded next to her.

Hollyleaf sighed. "Right. Let's go." she said, meeting his eyes.

Jayfeather's confusion of Ashfur helping her made her want to laugh. She didn't know why he was really helping her either. She had explained the situation to him as quickly as she could when the deputies had been pounding after her. And he had just decided to believe her, quickly helping her escape. They had been on the run ever since.

They silently left the area, making little noise and staying out of sight. Hollyleaf noticed how young Ashfur looked. She remembered when he was alive he could have been her father, but over the past couple days, she felt as if his appearance was changing; his age reducing. In fact, they could have been the same age, she thought.

After half a day of almost no talking, Ashfur stopped in front of a tree and looked up into its branches. "This looks like a good place to stop and rest. You climb up there and I'll go catch us some fresh kill."

"Alright." Hollyleaf agreed reluctantly. She was only allowed to hunt at night, her black fur being easily visible among the sunlit, green growth of the forest. If any cat saw her it would raise suspicion now that she had gone into hiding.

So, Hollyleaf climbed the tree as Ashfur bounded through the greenery. She climbed on to one of the taller branches and lied down. She thought about what Jayfeather had said to her earlier.'_What you think is best isn't always right'! _But killing Firestar had to have been best-

Hollyleaf stopped mid-thought. But it wasn't _right, _some voice told her. Once he was reborn again what would he think of her? The cat who killed him for the betterment of others. She didn't like the sound of that.

She sighed. _What is done is done_, she thought.

The ferns under her rustled and Ashfur appeared. He climbed the tree with the mastery of a ThunderClan cat even with a squirrel and a mouse held in his jaws by only their tails. He climbed on to Hollyleaf's branch and set the prey down beside her.

Hollyleaf sat up and reached for the mouse, the smaller of the two, but Ashfur stopped her.

"No, take the squirrel." he said, pushing it towards her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He said nothing, just began to eat the mouse.

Hollyleaf began eating the squirrel and all was quiet, save a few birds in nearby trees.

"Hollyleaf," Ashfur said suddenly.

"Yes?"

Without looking at her he said, "Someone has seen us."

"What? Where?" she said looking about below them.

"Not right now." he said making her snap her head up to look at him with questioning eyes.

"I ran into someone while I was out hunting." Ashfur said, looking straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. "Apparently, others have seen us out together."

"Do they know I did it? Are they suspicious?" she asked, panicked.

"Oh, they're suspicious alright." he said, finally turning to look at her. "But not of you killing Firestar."

"Then of what?" Hollyleaf asked, confused.

Ashfur's eyes seemed to flicker between several different emotions, but Hollyleaf couldn't tell what they were. Finally, he said, "They seem to think we're now a couple that have decided to run away for a while."

Ashfur continued looking at her expectantly, just as he had when he found her on the ground and out of breath, the ThunderClan deputies charging through the forest after her. Hollyleaf stared back at him with her mouth agape in disbelief.

"W-why would they even think that?" she stuttered finally. "I mean, everyone knows I'm the one who killed you in the first place."

For a moment, Hollyleaf thought she saw disappointment and hurt cross his face, but it was gone so quickly she figured she just imagined it.

"Well, you know how rumors spread through this forest." he said, jokingly.

A sound brought both of their attentions to the ground. The ferns were waving back and forth wildly, indicating the arrival of a very energetic cat.

"Stay here." Ashfur meowed, moving to climb down the tree and lead the stranger away.

But the brown furred cat was already at the base of the tree, sniffing about. It looked up, eyes darting around the tree, trying to locate them through the many leaves.

"I know you two lovebirds are in there!" an instantly recognizable voice yelled up to them, even if it did sound younger.

Both Hollyleaf and Ashfur crouched down.

"Mousefur! I've been looking all over for you!" shouted another cat padding through the ferns. "Who are you yelling to?"

"Don't bother me, Longtail, I'm trying to catch Hollyleaf and Ashfur!" Mousefur said.

Hollyleaf could hear the amusement in Longtail's voice even from high up in the tree. "What makes you think they're hiding trees?"

"I _followed_ Ashfur here!" Mousefur pointed out. "And where ever he is, she is."

Hollyleaf glanced at Ashfur, but he was just staring down.

"Ok, Mousefur." Longtail said. "But who says they're together anyway?"

"Well, from what I heard, the cats that have seen them together say it's just the way they look at each other."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! Now if you don't mind I'm going to climb this tree!"

Hollyleaf stood up, causing Ashfur to look up at her, though he made no move to stop her.

"Ok!" she yelled. "You got us!"

"Ha!" Mousefur cheered. "I _told _you they were there!" She turned her attention back up to the tree. "Why don't you two come down from there!"

Ashfur moved to let Hollyleaf go in the lead. As they climbed down, Hollyleaf asked Ashfur, "Was she the one you ran into?"

"Yeah, and apparently she's as stealthy as ever now that she's young again." he said.

"Kind of like you." Hollyleaf said remembering her earlier thoughts.

Ashfur tensed but nodded.

When they reached the bottom, Mousefur and Longtail stopped arguing and took a good look at them.

"Mousefur, Longtail, its good to see you again." Hollyleaf greeted them.

"Yeah, yeah." Mousefur said impatiently. "So are you?"

"Are we what?" Hollyleaf asked, though she had a good idea of what she meant.

"Together."

Even though Ashfur had already told her that was what everyone in StarClan now thought and that she had listened to an entire conversation about them being discussed by the two cats in front of her, it was still shocking for Hollyleaf to hear. In fact, she was so shocked she didn't notice Ashfur's sidelong glance, as if he were seeking her approval.

"Of coarse we're not." she told them.

Mousefur looked from one to the other, studying them. "Ohhh. Now I see. That makes sense." she said nodding, as if she finally understood something.

"What?"

"You may not see it, but-"

"Mousefur!" Longtail hissed. "Enough!"

Mousefur gave Longtail a glare but turned back to Hollyleaf and Ashfur. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually, Hollyleaf." She looked calmly at Ashfur, who was staring at her fiercely, anger clear on his face.

"Will you two please not tell anyone you saw us?" Hollyleaf pleaded. "We really don't want anyone to...know where we are."

"Sure." Mousefur said, a bit of suspicion in her tone. "Come on, Longtail."

And they were bounding through the ferns away from them.

"Well that was awkward." Hollyleaf said.

But Ashfur was already climbing up the tree. Hollyleaf ran to the base of the trunk and called up to him. "Ashfur! Aren't we going to keep moving?"

"No. We're only moving at night from now on!" he yelled down to her.

Hollyleaf followed him up to an unreasonably high branch. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"We have to stay hidden." he mumbled.

"But why all the way up here? Is it something Mousefur said?"

"What makes you think that?" he said quietly.

"Well she did say some strange things and your acting strange your self."

Ashfur only snorted.

"Do you know what she was talking about? When she said I'll find out eventually?" Hollyleaf asked, thinking about the odd conversation between herself and the brown furred warrior.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

He turned to face her with sad eyes. "You'll find out soon enough."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dovewing woke to the sound of her sister calling her to a hunting patrol. She didn't mind though, because she also woke up to Tigerheart next to her.

"Dovewing, we need one more on the patrol. Meet us outside with one more cat." Ivypool said and padded back outside.

Dovewing knew that Ivypool would know that she would take Tigerheart along, so she wondered why she didn't just call for him too.

"Tigerheart." Dovewing said, nosing him. "Come on. We're going on hunting patrol."

He got up slowly and stretched. After yawning he spoke, "Who's going with us?"

They both began walking out of the den. "Ivypool and someone-" Dovewing stopped short when she saw who was sitting beside Ivypool.

"Bumblestripe." Dovewing groaned under her breath.

"You could find somebody else..." Tigerheart offered her.

"No, it'll be fine. Besides, he's gotta get over me sooner or later." then when they had reached the two of them she said, "We're ready."

Ivypool gave Dovewing a look, but Bumblestripe got up wordlessly and began to walk through the tunnel. The others were right behind him as they made their way through the forest. When they reached a perfectly good clearing to stop and split up at, Bumblestripe showed no signs of stopping.

"Bumblestripe!" Ivypool called, stopping beside Dovewing and Tigerheart. "We should go separately from here."

Bumblestripe stopped and doubled back sourly to the other three. It was at that time that Tigerheart said something to which Ivypool objected to. This led to a full-blown argument by the time Bumblestripe had made it back over to stand in front of Dovewing.

Dovewing rolled her eyes at the two's bickering. _Will they _ever_ get along?_

"Dovewing," Bumblestripe whispered. "Will you come with me? I need to talk to you."

Dovewing saw the desperation clear in his eyes. Ivypool and Tigerheart's argument had come to a stop and they were both looking at Bumblestripe. Apparently, they had both heard his plea.

Dovewing looked at Tigerheart, who stepped back and said, "It's fine, I'll, uh-"

"No." Dovewing said, then turned back to Bumblestripe. "No."

"What?" the disbelief in Bumblestripe's voice made Dovewing angry.

"No, Bumblestripe, there is nothing you _need _to tell me. We are not together. I love Tigerheart not you." she said. "And stop taking your anger out on Tigerheart by making it worse for him. He's here. In ThunderClan. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Sadness washed over his face but was quickly replaced by anger. "Fine." he said and stormed off into the trees.

Ivypool looked at her sister with annoyed anger and went off after Bumblestripe.

"Well that was a little harsh." Tigerheart said.

Dovewing turned around and faced him. "He just gets me so angry." she sighed. "Maybe he'll stop calling you out now at least."

"Yeah, or maybe he won't stop now."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. You're in ThunderClan now and you're not going anywhere." she purred.

"Some ThunderClan warrior," Tigerheart said looking around. "I don't think I've ever been allowed this far out before."

Dovewing laughed. "Come on, I'll show you further around."

X.X.X

After a few minutes of searching, Ivypool found Bumblestripe sulking in a tree, head on his paws and tail dangling. She climbed up next to him and sat. He made no protests. In fact, he didn't even seem to hear or see her at all.

"Bumblestripe." she said finally. He gave no notice of her.

"Bumblestripe, I-" she stopped. What could she say? She had no idea what he must be feeling right now. horrible anger and terrible sadness most likely. And it wasn't as if she could say Dovewing might come back to him. _What did I even come here to tell him? _she thought.

"Did she ever even care about me?" Bublestripe's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Be honest, Ivypool. I can take the truth." he said, still gazing out over the bare tree tops.

"Well, of course she cares about you."

"But she just doesn't love me." it wasn't a question. "I think I always knew it." he went on. "I just always had the hope that she could end up loving me." he shook his head. "I know I shouldn't hate Tigerheart, but I can't help it. I wish he were out of ThunderClan, out of the clans, but even that wouldn't be enough. Dovewing would follow him." then after a short pause, "I wish he were dead."

Ivypool had no idea how to respond to such a confession, but she didn't have to. Bumblestripe looked at her and said with such despair in his voice it made her heart ache, "Why couldn't she just love me?"

Bumblestripe's head fell, eyes closed. Ivypool could feel the anguish coming from him. So, with nothing else to be said, she pressed her side against his, the only thing she could do to try and comfort him.

X.X.X

"OK, so home is that way." Tigerheart nodded to toward a large oak.

Dovewing had been out all day with Tigerheart, showing him the rest of the ThunderClan territory he had been prohibited from. She was still getting used to his and her home being the same place. So, even though Tigerheart was pointing in the completely wrong direction, Dovewing's heart swelled.

"Close." she said. "Its this way."

"Wow, that's embarrassing." he said, following her.

They walked side by side in silence, just glad to be heading to the same place. The wind blew fierce and cold through the forest, carrying with it the very last leaves of leavefall and also a stench familiar with both warriors.

"Fox!" exclaimed Tigerheart, suddenly on the alert.

"How did I not notice that before!" Dovewing said, angered with herself for being to caught up in Tigerheart to miss the potential danger.

"The wind keeps changing. I can't find it." Tigerheart said. "Maybe we should-"

"I've found it!" Dovewing said. The fox had already picked up their scent. "It's tracking us."

"Dovewing, maybe we should just go back to camp." he said.

"If we go back now, it'll follow us." she replied.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Tigerheart, what is it?" she demanded.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Any trace of anger left her, but her voice was still firm. "Tigerheart, I'm a warrior."

"Yes and that's a fox." as he said this a harsh wind blew over them bringing the smell of fox with it.

Dovewing stood her ground. "I can take care of myself."

The sound of a large animal making its way through the forest made Tigerheart turn his head. When he looked back at Dovewing his eyes were pleading. "Please, Dovewing. Your not the only one that needs to be taken care of now."

Dovewing understood why he was so desperate to make her leave now, but she couldn't abandon him. "I can't just leave you here!"

"Yes you can!" he yelled as the fox burst through the dying undergrowth.

The fox was pounding after both of them, foam dripping from its open jaws. Dovewing and Tigerheart were then pushed aside by a golden mass, bowling them away from the fox. The golden cat stood in front of them, readying to attack.

"Lionblaze!" Dovewing gasped.

"I can't believe you two! he shouted back at her. "Arguing while a fox is standing right on top of you!"

The fox, now angrier than ever, snarled and began charging towards them.

"Both of you, go to camp! Get more warriors!" Lionblaze yelled, jumping away from snapping jaws.

Tigerheart helped Dovewing up but stayed where he was. "You go back, I'll help Lionblaze."

"No, I'm staying!" she yelled and leapt into the fray before he could tell her otherwise.

Lionblaze was hissing and swiping at the fox's muzzle when Dovewing came up behind it and bit into its back leg, blood filling her mouth. It roared in anger and turned it's head toward her, trying to shake her off, only making her bit down harder as she clung on. Lionblaze and Tigerheart took this opportunity to attack. Lionblaze leaping on its back and raking his claws across its shoulders while Tigerheart attacked from underneath, clawing its underbelly.

The fox, forgetting Dovewing, twisted around to get at Lionblaze. When he jumped off, it went for Tigerheart, who gave it a vicious blow to its head. Dovewing then clamped her jaws tight on its tail. It knocked her to the side and growled at the three bristling cats. Recognizing its defeat, it barged through them and escaped into the woods.

"After it!" shouted Lionblaze.

They ran through the woods and chased the fox all the way out of the territories, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. The three cats stood panting as the fox disappeared.

"Dovewing, are you alright?" Tigerheart asked her, worry clear in his voice.

Dovewing felt her ear throbbing where the fox had knocked her , it wasn't a big cut and beginning to clean it she said, "It's just a torn ear."

"No, it's not!" Tigerheart said, seeing the wound for himself.

"Tigerheart, I'm fine." she reassured.

Lionblaze looked up to the darkening sky. "Its getting late. We better get back."

The other two agreed and followed him in the direction of the camp.

After a while of silence Dovewing tried to lighten the mood. "That was one dumb fox."

"Yeah, the _fox_ was dumb." Lionblaze snorted. "If I hadn't shown up you two would be dead by now. What were you doing standing there arguing?"

Instead of making and indignant comeback like Dovewing was about to, Tigerheart asked, "What were you doing over here anyway, Lionblaze?"

"I was out."

"Doing what?" Dovewing asked.

Lionblaze only shrugged.

When they arrived at camp, no one suspected that they were in any kind of fight. The only would being on the side of Dovewing's head. So, Dovewing went to the medicine cat's den while Lionblaze and Tigerheart went to tell Bramblestar about the fox.

"Hey, Briarlight." Dovewing said, walking in. "Is Jayfeather in here?"

"No, he's in the nursery." Briarlight said. "Did something happen?"

"Just got into a little tussle with a fox. Aside from my tiny scratch, we're all fine." Dovewing told her.

They stood there waiting for sometime in silence until Dovewing said, "I'm just gonna go find him. Be back in a heartbeat."

She walked past Brightheart and her kits and poked her head inside the nursery. Jayfeather was sitting inside, watching Squirrelflight's kits sleep. He didn't seem to notice Dovewing as she watched him with curiosity.

"Could you be Firestar?" he seemed to speak to Blazekit so quietly no other cat but Dovewing could have heard.

Dovewing blinked in surprise. How could Blazekit be Firestar? Maybe he was just tired. No, maybe she was just tired and heard him wrong. Imagined it. That seemed more likely. She felt exhausted after going through the forest all day _and_ fighting the fox.

"Dovewing, is there something you need?" he asked, his blue gaze resting on her.

"Oh, yeah, I got a scratch from a fox."

"Fox?" Squirrelflight said, waking. "Where!"

"Don't worry. Tigerheart, Lionblaze and I took care of it." Dovewing reported.

"Tigerheart?" Squirrelflight said, confused. She recovered saying, "Oh, right!"

"Come on." Jayfeather said, pushing past Dovewing.

Dovewing followed him to his den where he checked out her wound and applied the required herbs. Without another word he sent her off, just in time to see Ivypool and Bumblestripe return together with a load of prey.

She approached the freshkill pile and was then joined by Tigerheart.

"So, are you alright?" he asked her, taking a scraggly looking thrush.

"I told you , I'm fine." she said and took a small but fat mouse. "How'd it go with Bramblestar?"

"I think he's- yep. Leaving with a patrol." he said following Bramblestar and a few other warriors out of the camp with his eyes.

"Hey!" Ivypool yelled running up to them. Bumblestripe hard on her paws. "What the heck! You guys were attacked by a fox and you didn't tell me?"

" Well, we did _just _get back." Tigerheart stated.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." she said brushing off Tigerheart's statement. "Are you guys ok?"

"Aside from my tiny scratch, we're all fine." Dovewing repeated. Dovewing noticed both of their shocked faces and added, "It looks worse than it is."

Bumblestripe's expression turned to anger and he rounded on Tigerheart. "You should have protected her."

"What?" Tigerheart was not expecting an outburst from him. He then turned defensive, "I told her to run but she didn't listen!"

"Well, of course she didn't listen to you!" he yelled back.

"Alright, enough!" Dovewing yowled, moving in front of Tigerheart. "It wasn't Tigerheart's fault, Bumblestripe, ok? I didn't run when he told me to. Now I'm really tired so if you don't mind..."

She picked up her mouse and padded over to the side of the warriors' den. Half way through her mouse, Tigerheart joined her.

"You ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. And Bumblestripe isn't helping." she sighed.

They finished eating in silence.

"Come on." Tigerheart said, getting up. "Before you fall asleep right here."

Dovewing pushed herself up, licking the remains of the mouse off of her and together they went into the warriors' den.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tigerheart knew he and Dovewing would eventually be separated on patrols. Though he didn't think it would be very soon since his new clanmates didn't exactly trust him. So, on the night after the fight with the fox, Tigerheart was surprised to be on a patrol with Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Toadstep.

As they walked toward the lake shore, Tigerheart thought that Lionblaze was one of the few cats in the clan that had accepted him. When he had first come, Lionblaze had wanted nothing to do with him. But then he had told him he loved Dovewing and that Dawnpelt had blackmailed him to do those things against Jayfeather unwillingly. That had made him understand, forgive, and accept Tigerheart as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Thinking back to that day, Tigerheart realized he had never apologized to Jayfeather. He would make sure to do it later.

They continued walking in silence. Tigerheart assumed it was because he was there. Toadstep was a pretty talkative warrior from what Tigerheart had observed of him from distance, but when he was around Tigerheart all he did was shoot him distrusting glances, which was what he was doing now.

Graystripe on the other hand was one of the most senior warriors in ThunderClan next to Sandstorm and Dustpelt, and had been nothing but friendly during his half moon of staying in ThunderClan as a "guest" as Bramblestar had called him. It wasn't until he had become apart of the clan, or more likely professed his love of Dovewing and her of him that he had begun avoiding Tigerheart.

Tigerheart didn't blame him though. _After all, I did steal his son's potential mate_.

A cool breeze was blowing in from the lake, rustling the now bare branches of the trees. Tigerheart and the others picked up the scent of the lake along with the scent of a ShadowClan cat. One that Tigerheart instantly recognized with a feeling of dread.

"I smell ShadowClan." Lionblaze whispered.

"They're probably here to ambush us, with Tigerheart to guide them." Toadstep quietly accused.

"Oh, shut up!" Graystripe said.

Lionblaze, ignoring the others and noticing Tigerheart's expression, asked, "Tigerheart, what is it?"

"The ShadowClan cat, it's my father." he stated.

"Rowanclaw? What would he be doing here in the middle of the night?" Lionblaze thought out loud.

"Well, lets find out!" said Toadstep and took off toward the shore.

Lionblaze went next, then Tigerheart, and Graystripe. As Graystripe struggled to keep up, Tigerheart could have sworn he heard him mumble under his breath, "I'm getting to old for this."

Tigerheart emerged on to the sand to see Toadstep and Lionblaze confronting Rowanclaw, Graystripe a few steps behind him.

"I'm just passing through to the Moonpool." the ShadowClan deputy was telling them. He then caught sight of Tigerheart.

"Tigerheart." his voice was full of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Tigerheart knew he needed to stay strong, so when his father told all of ShadowClan he was here, they would know that he was certain, proud, and _wanted _to be here.

"These are my clanmates now, _father." _he said coldly.

"You can't be serious?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Oh, I am."

"Well, I'll bet you'll be happy to know that kit you tried to kill is dead. Died from a cold several days ago. Guess you won't have to finish the job."

Tigerheart had nothing to say to that. He just glared at him coldly.

"So, uh," cut in Graystripe. "Has something happened to Blackstar?"

"Oh, he's dead too." answered Rowanclaw, not taking his eyes off Tigerheart.

"What? How?" exclaimed Toadstep.

"A fox wandered into our territory. Killed him while trying to protect his patrol." Rowanclaw swept his gaze across all of them. "Now I must be getting to the Moonpool."

Lionblaze and Toadstep moved aside for him to pass.

The four ThunderClan cats watched him move down the shore and then disappear into the forest in the direction of the Moonpool.

"Wow, Blackstar's dead." Graystripe marveled.

"He has been alive since the Great Journey." said Toadstep.

"So have I! And Rowanclaw!" Graystripe yelled, offended.

"Sorry, Graystripe, I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't mean it like that, you stupid-"

"Alright!" Lionblaze interrupted. "Lets double back to camp. We need to tell Bramblestar. I don't smell any more ShadowClan cats so I think we're fine."

Graystripe turned without another glance at Toadstep and led them back into the forest. As they walked, Toadstep made another feeble attempt at apologizing to Graystripe which led to another quarrel that lasted much of the way to camp. Lionblaze then fell into step beside Tigerheart.

"So your father is going to be clan leader." he said.

"Huh, yeah." Tigerheart said without emotion. _A fox killed him. Was it the same?_

"Does that bother you?" Lionblaze asked as a harsh, cold wind blew through the forest.

"That's not what's bothering me."

"Then what?"

"The fox that killed Blackstar." Tigerheart said sadly.

Lionblaze shook himself as a snowflake landed on his back. He looked back at Tigerheart and said, "The fox? What you think it was the one we chased out of our territory?"

"Yes, and I can't help feel that- if it is- it's somewhat my fault." he explained looking at the golden warrior.

"There are plenty of foxes in the forest, Tigerheart, and whether it was the same fox doesn't matter." Lionblaze reasoned. "Rowanclaw said he died protecting his clanmates. It was a noble and honorable death. It was just his time."

Graystripe and Toadstep stopped to listen to Lionblaze's thoughts on the matter.

After hearing, Graystripe sighed and turned to Toadstep. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you, Toadstep. I know you didn't mean it."

"Heh, yeah." Toadstep said warily.

Tigerheart turned his attention back to Lionblaze. "You're right." he admitted. "I'll try not to let it get to me."

"Good."

The snow began to fall harder, making it seem like the first real snowfall of leafbare. When the four of them arrived at camp, a thin layer of white had already covered the ground.

Graystripe turned to the other warriors, "I'm going to tell Bramblestar alone. There's something else I've meant to tell him anyway." And with that he left for Bramblestar's den.

"What do you think he has to tell Bramblestar?" Toadstep wondered.

"I think I know." Tigerheart said, thinking back to Graystripe's mumble as he ran as fast as he could to keep up with the others.

"Yeah, I'll be sorry to see him go." Lionblaze said.

"Wait, what? I'm so confused." Toadstep cut in.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep." Lionblaze said and trotted off toward the warriors' den.

"Me too." Tigerheart said, longing for the comfort Dovewing gave him. "See ya, Toadstep."

He made his way to the warriors' den and cautiously stepped around the others to Dovewing. When he was settled down next to her, she moved her head toward his and mumbled sleepily, "Tigerheart, your back. Did anything happen on patrol?"

"I'll tell you about it in the morning."

X.X.X

"So your father is leader of ShadowClan now?" asked Dovewing. Almost as soon as they had gotten up, Dovewing had pestered Tigerheart on how his first patrol was without her. They were sitting outside the warriors' den.

"Yeah, he is." Tigerheart said, a little distracted.

"Does that bother you?" she asked, repeating Lionblaze's worry.

"No, that's not what's worrying me." he said.

"Then what is?"

"I was going to go apologize to Jayfeather." he admitted.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I should do this on my own." he sighed, looking at the ground. "He is never going to forgive me."

"Yes he will. Jayfeather may seem like an uncaring furball, but he's really a good guy. He'll understand." she assured him.

"I hope you're right." he said, looking at her.

"Alright, good luck, I'll be listening." she said standing up.

"Please don't." Tigerheart said with a horrified expression on his face.

Dovewing laughed and padded away. Tigerheart stood and faced the direction of the medicine cat's den. He gave a defeated sigh and began walking up the slope.

* * *

**A/N: I've only got one more prewritten chapter after this so updates are going to start being a lot slower after that. But I'll try to write quickly! Anyways, I drew a cover! It's not all that great but hey, at least it's something. And I know I haven't said this at all yet so THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, it really means a lot to me. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jayfeather couldn't help but think about all of the evil that was about to be rereleased into the world. How many Dark Forest warriors would be coming back? Compared to the losses of StarClan, a great deal. He huffed in frustration as he sorted through his herbs. He had restocked after the battle and had plenty for the on coming leafbare.

"Is something wrong, Jayfeather?" Briarlight asked from behind him.

"No, everything is just fine." he replied, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Before Briarlight could question him, a cat entered the den. The scent of Tigerheart filled Jayfeather's senses, and it took all his strength not to show his repulsion of him.

"Jayfeather, I-" Tigerheart began.

"Briarlight, go and fetch someone to retrieve some marigold." Jayfeather interrupted him.

Jayfeather kept his back to Tigerheart as Briarlight made her way out of the den, giving Jayfeather a suspicious look as she eyed the heap of marigold he was currently arranging. He continued to shuffle his herbs around as a silence coated the den.

"Jayfeather, I, uh," Tigerheart fumbled, nervously. "I wanted to-"

"What could you possibly want from me, _Tigerheart_?" Jayfeather rounded on him.

"I-I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Jayfeather repeated with honest surprise, then disgusted said, "_Apologize_? You think saying your sorry excuses you from the things you've done?"

"No, I know it doesn't." Tigerheart said, thinking that this would be a lot harder than he had originally thought.

"Well, good." snapped Jayfeather, turning back to his herbs.

"I know there isn't really an excuse for what I did, but I just want you to know I didn't do it for the reasons you might think." Tigerheart tried.

Jayfeather ignored him and continued with his herbs.

"Me and Dovewing have been seeing each other for longer than you know. We would meet in secret. Dawnpelt found out somehow and threaten to expose us unless I did as she said."

Jayfeather turned around, unsure, to face the dark warrior.

"I never met for it to get so out of paw." He tried explaining.

Jayfeather could tell from his almost pleading voice that he was trying desperately to make up with him.

"I really am sorry, Jayfeather."

There was another silence as Jayfeather thought over his words.

"I know you probably won't forgive me. I just wanted you to understand." He heard Tigerheart begin padding out of the den.

Jayfeather huffed again. "I forgive you." he sighed a little reluctantly.

"You-you do?" Tigerheart meowed, turning around in surprise.

"Yeah, sure." Jayfeather mumbled.

"Really?"

"How many times do you want me to say it?" he snapped.

"Well, I really wasn't expecting you to." Tigerheart replied.

"Congratulations." Jayfeather said, then he got serious, thinking that this would be the perfect time to ask. "Now, there's something I wanted to ask you, but until now I've been too sicken by the thought of you to even be anywhere near you, let alone look at your-"

"Ok, I get it, what did you want to ask?"

"What exactly did Flametail say to you?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Tigerheart wondered.

"Because I," he sought after a lie, but finally settled on telling the truth. "I believe you."

"You believe that too?"

"We are not going through that again!" Jayfeather said quickly. "Just tell me what he said."

"He said Brokenstar was coming back, but not as himself." Tigerheart said slowly, trying to remember his brother's exact words. "That he was going to be reborn in our world."

Reborn. The word echoed in Jayfeather's mind. The weight of the knowledge he carried felt to great for only him to bear. He wanted to tell Lionblaze or Dovewing, but couldn't bring himself to do it. To tell them wouldn't be confiding in them as friends, it would be delivering another prophecy to the Three.

_Peace_, he thought. _It never lasts long_.

"Jayfeather, are you alright?" Tigerheart asked him, concern in his voice.

But Tigerheart was right here and already knew of the secret. Not wholly, but enough. "Tigerheart, if I tell you this you must promise not to tell Dovewing. Not to tell anyone."

Jayfeather could tell that he was uncertain, but Tigerheart all the same said, "I promise."

"Hollyleaf has told me that anyone who has died twice will be reborn in this world." Jayfeather said, immediately feeling relieved at having told someone.

"That means all the cats in the Dark Forest who died-" Tigerheart started with sudden realization.

"I know. That's why my stupid sister decided to save the day by killing Firestar."

"What!" Tigerheart yelled incredulously.

"Yeah, I know. I've already yelled at her for that. But anyway, they're all coming back, some sooner than others, and were going to have to watch out for them." Jayfeather told him.

Suddenly, Briarlight struggled her way inside the den. "Jayfeather, the new ShadowClan leader is here!"

Jayfeather felt uneasiness come from Tigerheart at the mention of the new leader and quickly remembered that the deputy of ShadowClan was Tigerheart's father, which meant...

"Your father is leader now." Jayfather observed.

"Yes." Tigerheart said, anger hidden in his tone.

"Do you know what he's here for, Briarlight?" Jayfeather asked, looking towards her.

"No, I came here as quickly as I saw." She glanced briefly at Tigerheart. "I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks for your concern, Briarlight." Jayfeather said in a voice that was hard to determine whether or not he really meant it. "Come on." he added to Tigerheart.

The three of them exited the den as Rowanstar was trudging down the slope of the High Ledge. At the bottom he turned to look back up at Bramblestar, who had followed him out, calling up to him for the whole of ThunderClan to hear. "If he isn't gone by the end of the next moon, we'll raid the camp and drive him out ourselves!"

After that his patrol moved out quickly. Rowanstar making eye contact with Tigerheart long enough to give him a cold glare. Then, they were gone.

It looked as if there were more things to worry about then just the Reborn.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dovewing smirked as she heard Jayfeather give in and forgive Tigerheart. She had to admit, she didn't think Jayfeather would relent that easily. Though easily might not be the best word to describe when it came to Jayfeather.

Before she could listen further, her attention was diverted by the sound of an incoming patrol. Focusing on the thorn tunnel, she was surprised to see not a ThunderClan patrol, but one from ShadowClan.

The patrol was lead by none other than Tigerheart's father, now Rowanstar. Behind him were Smokefoot, Olivenose, and Owlclaw, followed by Rosepetal and Molepaw.

She watched as Rowanstar rudely burst into Bramblestar's den with no consent from anyone. As the ShadowClan warriors positioned themselves at the base of the High Ledge, Dovewing angled her ears to the den above them.

"Rowanstar." Bramblestar said smoothly. "Is there a reason you have so rudely trespassed on, not only my territory, but my own private den?"

"Is there a reason?" snarled Rowanstar. "Why are you harboring that _filth_ in your clan?"

"That so called filth," Bramblestar said, immediately knowing who Rowanstar was talking about. "Just so happens to be an innocent cat and _your son_-"

"He is no son of mine!" hissed Rowanstar.

Dovewing couldn't believe all the hatred and venom that came from the new ShadowClan leader. It was hard to believe he was talking about his own son.

Bramblestar's voice began rising as he continued defending Tigerheart. "Maybe if you would just listen-"

"Listen? Listen to what? More lies?" Rowanstar spat back. Shaking his head in disgust, he growled, "Forget this! You're a lost cause! There was no point in trying!"

Rowanstar angrily trudged down the slope out of the ThunderClan leader's den, but not before calling back up to him for the whole clan to hear, "If he isn't gone by the end of the next moon, we'll raid the camp and drive him out ourselves!"

He and his warriors quickly regrouped and were soon out of the camp. Dovewing couldn't believe how fast he was to dismiss Bramblestar and threaten the whole clan, all because of his own kin.

Dovewing saw Tigerheart with Jayfeather and Briarlight up by the medicine cat's den. Tigerheart's expression was one of pure horror, and she was quickly by his side.

As the shock of what had just happened settled in the hollow, Toadstep peered out of the warriors' den, his ignorant question loud and echoing in the silence of the situation. "Were we just threatened?"

Bramblestar ordered warriors to see to it that Rowanstar and his own warriors made it back to their own territory as murmurs filled the camp. It wasn't hard for them to guess who Rowanstar was talking about.

"Tigerheart, it's going to be fine." Dovewing told him, though she was mostly trying to convince herself.

Tigerheart, who was still horrified from his father's sudden appearance, hardly responded to her words. Only giving her the faintest of nods.

They both, along with the rest of the clan, gathered beneath the High Ledge as Tigerheart's name was whispered about.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar began. "On this day, Rowanstar, the new leader of ShadowClan, has threaten not just one of our clanmates, but all of us."

"Can you really say that?" Blossomfall asked honestly, but also knowing it's what her brother would have wanted her to say. "Is Tigerheart really one of our clanmates?"

"Why don't we just throw him out and save us all this trouble?" Bumblestripe joined in with his sister. He didn't sound angry as he normally did when going against anything having to do with Tigerheart. Instead he just sounded tired, the fierce and hateful demand that he usually voiced replaced by a half-hearted suggestion.

"Tigerheart has been with us well over a moon now and has since proved to be a loyal warrior." Bramblestar replied calmly.

"I count him as one of my clanmates." Lionblaze spoke up from his place beside Cinderheart by the nursery, sending a warm look in Dovewing and Tigerheart's direction.

"As do I." Cinderheart said, with the same look.

Both Dovewing and Tigerheart gave them a small, but appreciative dip of the head at their kind words.

"But is he worth risking the safety of our kits?" meowed Daisy.

"This attack will decide the safety of our kits!" Bramblestar's voice rang through the hollow, now carrying with it the need to defend all the cats of ThunderClan. "ShadowClan will attack if that is what they think is right, and we will meet them because we know what is right! When ShadowClan comes, we will be ready to protect our clanmates! We will not be threatened!"

Moved by the Bramblestar's words the warriors below howled their battle cries. Dovewing joined them, letting the outrage she felt as Tigerheart's father called him filth fuel her.

"Prepare yourselves! For on the day of the end of the next moon, we will rise to meet the ShadowClan raid and show them what happens when you threaten ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled.

Dovewing kneaded the ground with her claws as she thought about the battle. It would be her last battle for some moons at the least. And it would be fighting for Tigerheart, a battle she would never let herself lose.

"I know what your thinking." Tigerheart said in her ear as the others continued with their yelling, putting his paw over hers as she clawed the earth. "And there's no way I'm letting you fight in this battle. It's bad enough this all my fault."

"Tigerheart, I have to fight in this battle!" she said. "I'll be fighting for you!"

"But, you owe me after that fox. And it's to far anyway for you anyway, you'll be in the nursery by then." he told her. "Or at least you should be." he added, knowing that she'd try and wait the longest before entering the nursery.

"Alright, have it your way." she said looking into his amber eyes as their clanmates embraced the battle that would soon be coming. When the time came, nothing would stop her from fighting for Tigerheart.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter came out horrible...I'm sorry you had to see this. The next chapter will be better, I swear!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The moon glowed brightly overhead, illuminating the forest for the two refugees, as they trekked on through StarClan's hunting grounds in one of their familiar silences. Things had always been pretty quiet between them. It had been a little awkward at first, but then they really did get to know each other as time went by.

Hollyleaf was glad Ashfur didn't hold a grudge against her. Not a very big one, at least. In the time that they had been on the run together, Hollyleaf had come to call Ashfur her friend, deciding he wasn't as hate filled and spiteful as she had originally thought all those moons ago. After all, it was once said his only fault was that he loved too much.

"So, Ashfur," Hollyleaf started. "Do you think Blazekit might really be Firestar?"

Ashfur thought hard for minute, both of them continuing to keep moving. Finally he said thoughtfully, "I don't think so. I think we'll just _know _when Firestar and the others are born. Blazekit is a whole other cat."

"Yeah, I guess." she said in reply. "I just hope it's soon."

"You and me both."

Side by side, they continued through the forest. Eventually, Ashfur stopped them, saying, "Let's take a quick rest."

Hollyleaf agreed and they both sat facing each other, hidden in the tall ferns. As Hollyleaf studied the area they were in, Ashfur spoke, attaining her attention.

"Hollyleaf I wanted to tell you," he began a bit nervously. "Do you remember what Mouse-'' he stopped suddenly and his ear flicked. Swiftly, he turned his head in the direction of the sound, on the alert.

Hollyleaf, thoroughly confused, looked in the same direction, though she hadn't heard anything. "What is it?"

When Ashfur didn't answer her, she strained her ears. After another short silence she heard it. A cat making its way toward them off in the far distance.

"We'll have to split up. I'll lead him away " Ashfur said looking into her eyes. "Go find somewhere safe. I'll come back for you."

Unwillingly, she nodded, taking off into the woods as Ashfur did the same the other way after making sure she had left. Pelting through the trees, she hoped Ashfur would be alright. Her worries were soon on her, however, as she heard another some way off behind her.

She knew she shouldn't be scared of what ever was following her, she was a warrior, a fighter, after all, but for some reason unknown to her she felt terrified. Terrified that something horrible was about to happen. As these thoughts flashed across her mind, she skidded to a halt as a wall of stone appeared in front of her. Trapped.

A fear like no other took hold of her. Paralyzed, she did the only thing she could. She called his name.

X.X.X

After Hollyleaf had escaped in the other direction, Ashfur did all he could to lure whoever it was towards him and away from her. Trampling through the greenery, making all the noise he could, he heard it begin to follow him. Glad that it was following him and not Hollyleaf, but knowing he had to get it to lose his trail, Ashfur began running this way and that, trying to confuse his pursuer.

It was then that he realized that the pursuer was gone. Before he knew what was happening, he heard her cry out his name.

His panic rising, Ashfur yelled her's out as well, as fear for her spread through him he ran as fast as he could towards her.

X.X.X

She stood there wishing Ashfur would just come, was here with her, as her pursuer closed the last of the distance between them.

"Hollyleaf?'' a voice she thought she would never hear again, hesitantly asked.

She took an intake of breath, eyes wide, as he spoke behind her. She whirled around, taking him in. His white and ginger patches, muscular shoulders, and the green eyes they both shared. "F-fallen Leaves?"

"Hollyleaf!" he exclaimed, joy beaming on his face. "It is you! I've been looking for you for so long!"

"Fallen Leaves, I-I can't believe it's you!" she smiled back, all her earlier fears melting away under his gaze.

"I promised I'd see you again.'' Fallen Leaves said with the warmest look she had ever seen.

"Hollyleaf!" Ashfur's fearful yell broke the calm that had fallen over the space where the two had reunited. He burst through the ferns, immediately in front of Hollyleaf.

"Ashfur!" Hollyleaf said, running up to him and seeing his will to protect her even if it meant a fight. "It's ok, he's a friend. He wouldn't say anything."

He looked unsure, but backed down all the same. "Who is this?" he asked her after failing to recognize the tom.

"Ashfur, this is Fallen Leaves. Fallen Leaves, Ashfur." she introduced.

Ashfur knew who this cat was. Hollyleaf had told him it was Fallen Leaves that had helped her when she had fled into the caves. This cat had saved her and he knew Hollyleaf cared for him. And Ashfur hated him for it.

"Oh, so it's true then."Fallen Leaves said sadly, his face crestfallen. "What everyone's been saying about you two."

"No, that's just what everyone thinks." Hollyleaf said quickly. "Ashfur's just been..." she shared a glance with him and finished saying, "Helping me."

Knowing she would want to tell Fallen Leaves what was really happening, Ashfur said,"We should stop for the night anyway. We can explain what's happening when we get to a place to rest."

Hollyleaf saw that Ashfur was willing to tell Fallen Leaves if that was what she wanted and silently thanked him for it. She really didn't want Fallen Leaves to get the wrong idea between her and Ashfur. They had only _just _become friends. And that's all they were. Right?

Suddenly, she wished Fallen Leaves had never shown up. At least then she would have heard what Ashfur had to say. He was about to tell her what Mousefur had deciphered, wasn't he? She knew she couldn't just ask him and she wondered if he would ever try to tell her again.

But, at least there was Fallen Leaves. Her only light in her dark days in the tunnels.

"Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner it'll make sense." she said, padding back into the ferns, eager to find another place to sleep.

X.X.X

They had found a heavily leafed oak to sleep in soon after. They got situated on a cluster of branches, Ashfur on a branch behind Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf facing them both, ready to explain.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Fallen Leaves asked.

Hollyleaf looked to Ashfur, sitting with his tail curled over his paws, but all he gave her was a slightly angry look that read, 'you wanted this, so you do it.'

She inwardly sighed. She opened her mouth to tell Fallen Leaves everything that had happened in this past moon and a half, but stopped herself. What about when she got to the part when she killed Firestar? What if Fallen Leaves hated her for doing something so selfish?

Both Fallen Leaves and Ashfur gave her an expectant look. Ashfur looking more interested in what was holding her back.

She knew she couldn't back down now, no matter what Fallen Leaves thought of her, she had to at least tell him. She owed him that much.

Not wanting to meet Fallen Leaves' eyes, she looked passed them and into Ashfur's, telling her tale. When she was finished, she found it hard to pull her gaze away from his dark blue eyes.

Looking at Fallen Leaves, she was surprised to see not disgusted, hate-filled eyes, but understanding ones.

"I can understand why you did it, Hollyleaf." Fallen Leaves said softly. Seeing her avoid his gaze, he realized she didn't want to talk about it with him and asked, "So why is _he _with you?"

Meeting his blue gaze again she said, "Ashfur saved me. Saved me when he should have just left me to be found and captured. But he did anyway, and now, for some reason unknown, he's protecting me."

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter came out sooo much better than that last one. I love it so much I'm updating early. Your welcome ;p**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three days after Rowanstar's threat, Lionblaze found himself as one of the cats chosen to go the Gathering. Across the crowd of cats he saw that Dovewing and Tigerheart would be attending as well. Lionblaze had accepted Tigerheart, that much was true, but he wasn't too keen about having a battle with leafbare only just beginning. However, if this what it took for Tigerheart to be fully accepted, then he would fight. Besides, Cinderheart would be safe in the nursery and he would make sure no ShadowClan warrior would get past him to the camp.

As the selected ThunderClan cats made their way out of camp, Lionblaze fell into step beside his brother.

"I saw you talking to Tigerheart before." Lionblaze said to Jayfeather, wondering if it was truly possible. With an amazed tone he asked, "Did you _forgive him?"_

"So what if I did?" Jayfeather grumbled.

Lionblaze chuckled softly. "I never thought I'd see the day when you and _Tigerheart _were friends."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"I never said I wasn't." Lionblaze meowed. Getting a little quieter he asked, "So then, your okay with the battle?"

"Not necessarily." his brother said. "But no matter what, ShadowClan is going to attack. It's just the way they are."

"Tigerheart doesn't seem like that." Lionblaze said, thinking to how uncomfortable the former ShadowClan cat was with having a battle over him.

"Yeah, Tigerheart's a special case." Jayfeather said, sounding amused, making Lionblaze look back to where Tigerheart and Dovewing were talking among themselves quietly and sharing affectionate gestures.

"Heh, yeah." Lionblaze laughed. "So do you think Rowanstar will say anything about him at the Gathering?"

"Let's hope not." Jayfeather said.

They arrived at the tree bridge and made their way across it, WindClan following closely behind them. RiverClan was already there, chatting and waiting for the others to come.

Bramblestar and Onestar joined Mistystar up high on the naked branches of the oak tree, snow falling off in their wake as they positioned themselves for their turns to speak once everyone had arrived.

As Lionblaze made his way through the crowd, he found himself looking towards the bridge, wondering what was taking ShadowClan so long. Not looking where his paws were taking him, he walked into another cat. Crowfeather. Of course.

"Watch-" he started menacingly, a growl in his throat, but all of that vanished when he saw who it was and he finished in a normal tone. "-it."

"Sorry." Lionblaze tried saying, but Crowfeather was already moving away. Lionblaze watched him leave, thinking back to his last encounter with the WindClan warrior that happen to end exactly like this. Pulling his gaze away from him, he found Leafpool's. She was must have seen, for she was looking on with a hopeful yet saddened look. Not wanting to cause Lionblaze any discomfort, she walked away to the other side of the clearing.

Lionblaze finally just sat next to Tigerheart and Dovewing, deciding it was best to make sure it looked like Tigerheart was fitting in and getting along with the cats of ThunderClan.

"Hi." Dovewing mewed.

Lionblaze nodded in greeting. "What do you think is taking ShadowClan so long?"

"Maybe they're not coming." Dovewing said, then a bit frightful added, "What if they attack the camp?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't invade us with the full moon overhead." Lionblaze said, though even he doubted ShadowClan wouldn't stoop that low.

Tigerheart shared the same look as Lionblaze, but changed the subject. "I don't think anyone's noticed me. They haven't said anything yet, anyway."

"Why should they say anything? It's none of their business!" Dovewing said angrily.

"Calm down, Dovewing." Tigerheart said, a slight grin on his face at how quickly her moods changed.

"Hey, ShadowClan's here." Lionblaze said, making both their heads turn in the direction of the bridge.

The cats of ShadowClan took their places, Rowanstar jumping into the tree, Crowfrost, the new deputy, sitting at the base of the tree, Littlecloud joining the other medicine cats, and the rest sitting mostly to themselves. Blackstar's disappearance caused some whispers to spread, but soon it was all quiet.

One by one the leaders went with nothing too big to report. Bramblestar didn't say anything about Tigerheart and neither did Rowanstar. In fact, on Rowanstar's turn, the last turn, he poked his head out of the shadows he had somehow managed to find in the tree and said in a low and furious tone, "ShadowClan has nothing to report."

Though a little baffled at the new leader's report, Onestar and Mistystar jumped down and began to gather up their clans. Bramblestar leapt down next and before he could walk to his clan, Rowanstar jumped down, and after him. Rowanstar hissed something in his ear and then called his clan together, following RiverClan across the bridge.

As Lionblaze was watching with curiosity he heard Tigerheart ask him and Dovewing, "You saw that, right?"

"Yeah." Lionblaze agreed. "Dovewing, did you hear what he said?"

She looked angry when she turned to look at the two of them. "He said there's still time to get rid of you. But not a lot."

"Whatever, who cares what he says. He'll be sorry when the battle comes." Lionblaze said.

"Come on, Bramblestar's calling us together." Tigerheart got up and walked to the crowd of ThunderClan cats with Lionblaze and Dovewing beside him, departing back to ThunderClan territory.

Lionblaze walked back to camp with Dovewing and Tigerheart, talking as they went. How anyone thought Tigerheart was an evil murderer Lionblaze didn't know, he thought as he laughed.

When they arrived at camp, Lionblaze went to check on Cinderheart before retiring to the warriors' den. Inside the nursery, Cinderheart was sleeping peacefully, so Lionblaze, not wanting to disturb her, silently left. He wanted his kits safe. He would show ShadowClan. After this battle, they would learn to _never _threaten ThunderClan. As long as he was still here, Lionblaze would never stop fighting for the safety of his clanmates. He _was_ one of the Three after all.

* * *

**A/N: Why are my chapters with Lionblaze always so short? Oh well. Anyway, we are nearing the end of Book 1, people. Only two or three more chapters left!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the days went by, patrols on the ShadowClan border became more frequent. Tension rose in ThunderClan as the end of the moon drew nearer. If any patrols on the boarder crossed paths no words were exchanged, only hostile glares.

Bramblestar apprenticed Lilykit and Seedkit, giving Toadstep Seedpaw as his first apprentice and Icecloud hers as Lilypaw. They were trained hard and swift. With the battle growing closer and closer, they had to learn to at least protect themselves by then.

Bramblestar hadn't wanted to ask Dovewing to use her power to spy on ShadowClan, so he set up three groups of guards that were to watch from the few pine trees on the border. Two warriors would hid among the needles, one on the look out from as high as they could go, the other under them ready to call down to the other cat at the ground to run back to camp and alert the others of the attack. It was the best he could manage, without having warriors outside all night, waiting, or Dovewing staying awake and continuously watching ShadowClan.

Tigerheart had been annoying Dovewing all moon, when finding time he would plead for her to go in the nursery, which was what he was doing now, two nights before the last day of the moon. "Dovewing, you need to join the nursery now. You can't wait forever."

The last rays of the sun were setting, leaving behind a good coating of snow and a chill breeze. They were the only ones in the warriors' den presently, the others were either chosen for guard tonight or had yet to return from patrols.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'll join the nursery when I'm ready. Quit pestering me about."

"This isn't about the battle, is it?" he questioned accusingly, eyes narrowing. "I told you to stay out of, Dovewing."

"You can't_ make_ me do anything!" she argued.

"So it _is _about the battle!" he said triumphantly.

"No!" Eyes wide, she tried lying.

"Dovewing," he said softly, he expression matching his voice. "You need to go into the nursery. You should have a while ago. Your time being a warrior isn't done, if that's what's keeping you. It's just on hold. Do it for me, Dovewing. I just want you safe."

"But-" she didn't want to fight him with this. She loved him more than anything, but yet-

"If not for me," he continued. "Then for our kits."

The look of desperation on his face was painful to see. She knew all he ever wanted was to protect her. He loved her and that was all she ever wanted.

"Alright." she gave in finally. "I'll go."

He nuzzled her affectionately, Dovewing returning the gesture.

"Come on. I'll walk you over." he said.

She relented and they made their way through the snow filled camp and to the nursery.

X.X.X

Up in the branches of one of the few pine trees of ThunderClan, Ivypool did her best to keep watch. It was hard balancing on a branch and poking your head through needles as you squinted into the distance, watching and waiting for a horde of snarling cats to cross into your territory with empty tree branches in your way. Not to mention _in the snow._ She groaned, her muscles cramping from standing on her toes so long, and pulled herself back down, needing a short rest to stretch them out.

"You okay up there?" Foxleap called up after hearing her groan, a grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm perfectly _fine."_ she spat back down at him.

"Come on, Ivypool, it can't be that bad."

"Why don't _you_ come up here then?" she hissed at him, his amused tone angering her even more.

"No thanks, I'm fine down here." Foxleap said, laughing slightly at her temper.

She huffed and stuck her head back out, pine needles sticking her all over. Really, this was the best they could do? Why couldn't they just attack ShadowClan themselves! Nope, instead she had to stand uncomfortable in a tree all night with _this _guy. Silently, she cursed her sister. She could've been keeping tabs on ShadowClan, but no. She inwardly sighed, feeling guilty at the thought. It wasn't Dovewing's fault and at least she didn't have to sit at the base of the tree all alone like Cherrypaw.

"Hey, Ivypool-"

"Why don't you go bug your apprentice, Foxleap!" she said fiercely.

"Whoa, sorry." he meowed, a little unprepared. "I was just trying to make conversation. You know to take your mind off of standing up there all night."

She snorted quietly, ignoring him.

"Hey, are you and Bumblestripe together?" he asked out of complete curiosity.

"Bumblestripe?" she repeated, surprised. The question was completely unexpected, especially from him. "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know. You two just always seem to be together." she saw his red shoulders shrug from his branch down under her.

"Well, we're not." she told him, looking through the needles again. "I just feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"Because Dovewing broke his heart. It's not fair what she did to him." she said honestly.

"But you like Tigerheart?" he asked, getting confused.

"As a friend, yes. Dovewing is my sister and if that's who she loves, that's who she loves. I just wish she was kinder to Bumblestripe, when it all happened." A frown formed on her face near the end as she got lost in her thoughts.

When she didn't answer, Foxleap called up to her, "Hey, I'll take over if you want."

"Thank you." she heaved with relief.

She made her way down and he made his way up. When the crossed paths he gave her a big grin. She didn't know what to make of this and just watched him climb up to the highest branch he could manage.

"Ivypool!" he whispered hurriedly from his hiding place among the pine needles.

"What?"

"Tell, Cherrypaw to alert the camp! ShadowClan is on its way!" As he said this she caught a look at his serious face.

She nodded even though he most likely couldn't see her and jumped down several branches. "Cherrypaw! Alert Bramblestar! ShadowClan is on its way!"

X.X.X

"You'll have to come in everyday." Dovewing said to Tigerheart. Once they had made the short walk through the snow to the nursery, Dovewing had begun to stall, not wanting to enter. She knew if she did, she would face the fact she had refused to think about. She would be stuck in there, for_ moons._

"I will, don't worry." He said, amused.

The last patrol had just arrived, consisting of Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Toadstep, and Seedpaw.

Her mind had drawn a blank. There were no more excuses, nothing else she could say. She would enter the nursery tonight. "Well, al-alright. I guess I'll just...go in now."

Before she could go in, Cherrypaw burst through the thorn tunnel, her eyes immediately locking on Bramblestar. She called out to her leader and ran to him. "Bramblestar! ShadowClan is coming!"

"Warriors!" The ThunderClan leader called them to him. "I'll need as many cats as we can spare!"

He quickly assembled as many as he could without leaving the camp defenseless, Tigerheart being one of them, Dovewing not. Tigerheart gave her a stern look, telling her, "Stay in the nursery."

She nodded vigorously back toward the mentioned place. "Of course."

"Warriors, move out!" Bramblestar yelled and rushed out of the camp with the selected cats.

Dovewing waited a few moments before pushing past the cats left behind that had gathered in front of the camp entrance. She ignored the warning shouts that they gave her and continued on into the forest.

The time had come and nothing would stop her from fighting for Tigerheart.

* * *

**A/N: Can cats stand on their toes? Probably not.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The trees rushed past them in a blur as they pelted through the snow as, one by one, the stars of Silverpelt appeared in the sky. As Tigerheart mentally prepared himself for the battle, he keep letting his thoughts stray to Dovewing. He hoped she would do as he said for once. She was an independent warrior after all, and he was amazed she had actually _almost _entered the nursery.

He quickly skidded to stop, tossing up snow as the patrol came to a sudden halt. Tigerheart saw Foxleap approach Bramblestar from the other direction, looking out of breath, and realized that he was one of the guards on duty tonight.

"Bramblestar, they're coming across the border to try and attack head on. It looked as if the entire clan was there!" He informed the ThunderClan leader.

"And what of the other guards?" Bramblestar asked quickly, needing the information as soon as possible.

"Ivypool ran out to alert them. She knows where the ShadowClan cats will be. She'll get here with the others in time." Foxleap said with confidence in the she-cat clear in his voice.

Bramblestar nodded to the ginger warrior, satisfied with the report. He then turned to the ThunderClan patrol that would soon meet ShadowClan in battle. "Alright! We're going to split up into three patrols and attack ShadowClan from all sides! Tigerheart, Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Foxleap I want you with me for the head on patrol."

Tigerheart walked over to him with Lionblaze by his side, Dustpelt and Brackenfur joining them. Bramblestar swiftly made the last two patrols and sent them off in two different directions, telling them to make sure they waited until his patrol made a move to attack.

"Let's move!" Bramblestar ordered after exchanging a few more directions with Foxleap, the five others following behind him.

The faces of his old clanmates flashed before Tigerheart as they got closer to the place where the battle would take place, but never once did his beliefs falter. These were his clanmates now. He was never meant to live in ShadowClan. His place was always beside Dovewing and this he would prove tonight.

"You ready for this?" Lionblaze asked, pelting along beside him.

"More than ready." He replied, eager to finish this and earn his place.

Lionblaze smiled slightly at his response, but looked away, focusing ahead.

Finally, they arrived in a clearing, Bramblestar signaling with his tail for them to stop. "This is in their path, right, Foxleap?"

"Yes, they should be arriving at any moment." Foxleap said.

Tigerheart took in his surroundings, accessing the battle ground, when a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. As he tried to make it out, Foxleap hissed.

"Here they come!"

Bramblestar waited a few more heartbeats before he called out to the ShadowClan leader leading the patrol. "Rowanstar! If you know what is good for you, you will stop right there and turn around!"

"Do you really think," Rowanstar growled, his pace and the pace of his enormous patrol never slowing. "We will let that _murderous filth_ live in this forest?"

"Back down now or we will attack!" Bramblestar commanded, claws sliding out as he began to lower into a battle stance, his warriors doing the same.

"You think you can take on all of ShadowClan?" He asked, getting nearer and nearer. "ShadowClan will never back down!"

"Get ready." Bramblestar said for only his warriors to hear, his eyes never leaving the ShadowClan patrol that was now across the clearing.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Rowanstar yowled, his warriors surging past him with furious yowls.

"Now!" Bramblestar yelled, charging into the cats as the rest of ThunderClan came from the forest.

The forest was filled with yowls as the clearing erupted into a flurry of teeth and claws glinting in the moonlight, the snow stained red. Almost all of each clan was present and soon the battle drifted through the area.

Tigerheart was looking for an opponet or a fellow warrior to help when he was attacked from behind, knocking him off his feet. He stood up and looked at his attacker. Ivytail.

"You." She said softly, voice dripping venom. "You killed my kit."

He crouched down as he prepared to spring. He knew there was no pointing in arguing with this cat.

Her voice rose into a shrill shriek as she ran at him. "This is all your fault!"

He thought her fury would blind her, but he was completely wrong. He was able to counter her moves at first, getting in good blows here and there, but she attacked with so much anger. Her raged fueled her, and so, she attacked, never slowing, never pausing.

Tigerheart started to become overcome by her furious onslaught, catching a hard blow to the side of the head, dazing him. She chucked him under the chin next, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. He looked up to see her hate filled eyes on him, disgust clear on her face, and a sense of déjà vu struck him.

She raised her forearm to strike but, before she could attack any further, Lionblaze jumped her from the side. She howled in fury as Tigerheart recovered, and helped Lionblaze. They fought her together, overpowering her and, finally with an enraged shriek, she fled, her wounds to severe to continue fighting this day.

"Thanks." Tigerheart managed.

Lionblaze nodded and took off in search of another clanmate in trouble. Tigerheart followed his lead and ran back into the fray, the smell of blood filling the air.

X.X.X

Dovewing raced through the trees, following the tracks the ThunderClan patrol made. She used her senses as she ran trying to locate Tigerheart, but the battle had already begun and there were to many fighting cats to pinpoint Tigerheart. She couldn't believe the number of cats there were. _All of ShadowClan must be there! _she thought.

She suddenly grew fearful for him. The only thing she had been worried about concerning this battle was that she would be in it. But now, seeing so many fighting and furious ShadowClan cats, she was afraid she might lose him to their anger. It was hard to believe they would _only _drive him out.

Her fear drove her faster, and soon she heard the cries that filled the night. There were a few fights around her as she approached the clearing, but none contained Tigerheart. Panicking as fear pulsed through her, her only thought, her only mission was finding Tigerheart. She didn't feel the cold of the snow, hear the cries, smell the blood anymore as she arrived in the clearing.

The clearing was where most of the battle was taking place. Seeing all the cats here in front of her was discouraging. It was going to be hard finding Tigerheart.

Swiftly and cautiously, she made her way through the snarling mess of claws and fur, not wanting to be drawn into any fight before she found Tigerheart. Looking around and beginning to feel closed in, she concluded that Tigerheart wasn't in the clearing, but somewhere out in the forest.

After reaching the decision she made a break for the trees, using her senses to look out for him. Looking out further, she saw him battling Ivytail. She almost cried out in joy until she saw the condition he was in. Ivytail was battling him without mercy, hitting him under the chin and knocking him over, preparing to give a finishing blow.

"Oh_, no."_ She barely whispered seeing the scene unfold.

She wouldn't let this happen, she was so _close_. Tigerheart couldn't die! The picture was interrupted then, Tigerheart's fate now unknown to her, by a harsh voice mocking a coo and spitting out her name like bile.

"Well, if it isn't _Dovewing."_

Dawnpelt.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Your Tigerheart's little play thing, right?" Dawnpelt smirked, finding Dovewing amusing as she whirled around to face the owner of the voice.

"I am no one's _play thing."_ Dovewing said, angered.

"Well, you can't really think Tigerheart _loves_ you." the ShadowClan warrior said, stalking closer to her.

"How would you know anything about Tigerheart?" Dovewing accused. "The last time I checked you and your father are trying to drive him out of the forest!"

"Exactly." Dawnpelt purred, her grin never leaving her face. "Tigerheart can't love anything. He takes after the Dark Forest warrior who's name he bears."

"Your wrong about him." Dovewing said, knowing in her heart that Tigerheart was kind and loving.

"Oh, really?"

Dovewing stood her ground, her gaze filled with passion for him. This ShadowClan cat couldn't scare her. But Tigerheart was still in trouble somewhere, and she had to get to him.

Dovewing began to back away slowly, not wanting to let Dawnpelt think she was frightened. "I don't have time for you. Tigerheart needs me."

"You seriously think I'm going to let you run?" Dawnpelt smiled, brow arched. "You're even dumber than I thought you were."

Before Dovewing could take in her rude comment, Dawnpelt came out her a blur of brown fur. Her attack caught her completely off guard and she struggled to counter her hits. Soon, she was knocked back off her feet, crashing to the ground. As she made an attempt to get back on her feet, she looked up to see Dawnpelt lunging for her, claws out and fangs bared, right for her throat.

X.X.X

Ivypool ran as fast as she could in the direction where the clans where supposed to meet for battle. The other guards, Millie, Leafpool, Cloudtail, Icecloud, Seedpaw, and Bumblestripe, following along closely behind her. All her annoyance as guard vanished the second Foxleap had called down to her, replaced with determination to alert the other guards and get them to the battle as quickly as possibly.

She had ran hard and quickly to get them, and her lungs burned from the cold air she was forced to take in, but her bounds never slowed, and shortly after retrieving them all, they heard the sounds of war. They arrived in the clearing without a word, dissolving into the battle almost immediately.

Ivypool ran with purpose, as she looked for any clanmates in need of immediate help, or lone ShadowClan warriors slinking around. Her eyes soon landed on the back of certain ginger warrior from her own clan, swiping furiously at two snarling ShadowClan cats.

She was immediately at his side, joining in against the two attackers. Dodging an attack and throwing in her own, she asked, "Need some help?"

"Ivypool?" Foxleap did a double take in surprise as the she-cat helped him. His expression then changed, his arrogant smile returning. "It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Like I'd let you have all the fun." She laughed despite the situation.

Soon, the two had the ShadowClan warriors fleeing into trees toward their own territory, laughing all the while.

"See? I'm not so bad." Foxleap said playfully.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You keep telling yourself that."

Suddenly a gray she-cat ran by, catching her attention.

_No it couldn't be her. But..._

"Come on, I think Cloudtail and Dustpelt could use some help over there." Foxleap said gesturing with his head.

"You go without me. There's something I have to check out." She mewed distractedly.

She began heading towards the direction where the she-cat had disappeared to, Foxleap calling her back in confusion. She made her way out of the clearing and into the trees, doing her best to follow the trail. Finally, she heard the sound of two fighting cats. She-cats to be exact. And she saw a horrifying scene.

Dovewing went flying, taking a hard hit from Dawnpelt. Dovewing tried feebly to get up in time to save herself as Dawnpelt crouched and lunged, aiming a killing strike.

Ivypool was faster though. Clearing the last of the distance between them she pounced on Dawnpelt's shoulders, claws digging in and slamming her on the ground. Using the grip she had with her claws she flung her to the opposite side of the area.

"Dovewing, go!" Ivypool said hurriedly as Dawnpelt got up slowly, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Thank you." Her sister meowed with a nod of the head and pelted off into the woods with purpose.

Which left Ivypool alone with a ShadowClan cat that was out for blood.

"How dare you interrupt my kill!" Dawnpelt shrieked menacingly, unknowingly sounding just like her old mentor that was across the forest.

She attacked Ivypool viciously, furious that Dovewing had gotten away. Ivypool was taking a rather rough beating when another cat joined in the fray, taking her side.

"Bumblestripe?" Ivypool asked surprised with his appearance.

"Don't talk, just fight." He said moving out of the way of one of Dawnpelt's swipes.

She did as he said and continued attacking, soon Dawnpelt was overpowered. She leapt backwards, out of the way of their claws. With an angry yowl, she disappeared into the trees.

"Thanks for the save." She panted, glad the gray warrior arrived when he did.

"No problem." He said, also catching his breath. "Come on, let's go."

She nodded and together, they made their way towards another fight.

X.X.X

Tigerheart was still searching for another clanmate in need when he was jumped from behind. The cat and him rolling over and over until it had him pinned down. Looking up, he saw the face of none other than his sister.

"I ran into your precious Dovewing." She taunted, an evil looking smile on her face despite the wounds she was covered in. " She's looking for you."

Tigerheart blood turned cold at her words. Dovewing was here, in the battle. And what was worse, she ran into Dawnpelt. "_What did you do?" _He hissed lowly, a fierce hatred he never knew he could posses rising up inside of him.

He tried moving slightly, but her claws just sank deeper into his flesh, making him wince.

"Her sister and _Bumblestripe_ stopped me before I got to do anything, unfortunately." She said, disappointment on her face. "But I'm sure _somebody_ will take care of her." She leaned down closer to him, whispering in his ear. "And there is _nothing_ you can do to save her."

Tigerheart had never felt a an overwhelming rage like this ever in his life. Never had he wanted to kill a cat so bad! This was his _sister_. His own flesh and blood. When had she become so sick and sadistic?

"Dawnpelt, enough."

Tigerheart froze again. But once then became even angrier than he had before as his father appeared.

"Yes, father." She complied, her gaze never leaving Tigerheart's as she climbed off him.

Tigerheart got up next and his heart skipped a beat in realization. It was two against one, and there was no way he could get out of this alive. His only hope now was that Dovewing and their kits would make it.

"Do you realize all this bloodshed is _your _fault?" Rowanstar directed at Tigerheart coldly, not wanting to address him by name.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who led an entire clan into battle for absolutely _no_ good reason." Tigerheart said, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of seeing how scared he truly was.

"No good reason?" Rowanstar was above angry now. "You are a _murderer_-"

"I never killed that kit, I only tried because Flametail told me it was right. And even then I still didn't want to. Punish me all you want but, attacking all of ThunderClan was wrong." Tigerheart growled. "You made the mistake of putting my clanmates in danger and I'm not going to go down without a fight."

"So be it." Rowanstar snarled, Tigerheart crouching into a battle stance.

The attack was stopped before it even started however, as Dovewing burst into the small gathering. "Tigerheart!"

"Dovewing?" He asked, eyes wide with horrified surprise. What was she _doing _here?

While Tigerheart was distracted, Rowanstar leapt onto him, bowling them both down a small basin, Dovewing yelling out his name panicked as she was left alone with Dawnpelt.

Tigerheart grunted in pain as he landed on his back, Rowanstar hissing as he landed in a perfect attacking position.

"Get up, you mange. This battle is between you and me now." Rowanstar spat.

No sooner than Tigerheart got on his feet, Rowanstar attacked, raking his claws over his chest, sending a spray of blood over the snow, and biting his shoulder. Tigerheart head butted him off him, only just knocking him off, and ran at him. Rowanstar moved aside, trying to evade, but Tigerheart hurled himself at him. Tigerheart started to jab and swipe, dodging and evading his father's attacks trying to tire him out.

The older warrior soon over came to fatigue and Tigerheart had the upper hand. He used his head again to send him flying upwards and he land in a heap in the snow, unmoving.

Tigerheart moved over to him and his father looked up at him, fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going to take one of your lives." Tigerheart said, though he very much wanted before, seeing his father vulnerable like this had made him see who he himself really was again.

"Your time in ThundreClan has weakened you." Rowanstar breathed. "Your just like them now."

"I am one of them now." Tigerheart said, prideful. "But who said that's a bad thing?"

X.X.X

Dovewing watched in horror as Rowanstar tackled Tigerheart down into the basin, leaving her by herself and weakened.

"I'm _so _going to enjoy this." Dawnpelt purred, her claws sliding out as she slowly advanced toward the helpless Dovewing.

Suddenly there was an almost _blinding_ light and the next thing Dovewing saw was Dawnpelt flying away from her, unconscious.

Dovewing, bewildered looked upon the cat that had materialized out of nowhere. She knew immediately he was not of this world, but, unlike the cats of StarClan whose pelt seemed to have stars in their fur, this glowed like an actual star. It almost hurt to look at him. She thought the color of his pelt might be silver, but with the fiery aura that surrounded him, it was hard to tell.

"Who are you?" She whispered, making his burning gaze rest on her. When she received no answer she added, "Why did you save me?"

"I wasn't saving _you._" He said in a very leader like tone.

Dovewing was puzzled by his response and even more so when he bounded away into the forest, the snow melting wherever his paws touched.

A scrabbling sound made her look to the edge of the basin, and she saw the dark forearms of Tigerheart claw their way up. "A little help?"

Dovewing rushed to him, yanking him up by the scruff and heaving him onto the ground. "Are you alright?"

"That depends, are you?" He asked. His eyes found Dawnpelt's limp body. "What happened up here?"

"I'm not really sure." She said and he gave her a confused look. "Let's just get out of here."

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N: Up next is the epilogue! I never thought this story would be this popular! over three thousand views and 40 reviews!? (That's a lot to me) So we've come to the end but Book 2 isn't that far off. I should have the epilogue posted tomorrow!**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jayfeather breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his clanmates return safely through the thorn tunnel from his den. He walked out with Briarlight, ready to check over them and make sure they were okay. The smell of blood immediately engulfed him, and he hurried the rest of the way, a package of herbs he had prepared in advanced in his jaws.

He sniffed out those with the worst wound first, though most had only received a great deal of minor scratches, so he was confused as to where the source of overwelming scent of blood was coming from.

As he continued, Bramblestar climbed the High Ledge, having no major wounds that need immediate attention. "Cats of ThunderClan, on this night, we have driven ShadowClan away and defended the honor of our clanmate. But no victory comes without sacrifice. Tonight, we have lost Dustpelt, a warrior that has protected us since before the Great Journey. May he be welcomed into StarClan and reunited with his loved ones."

Jayfeather was shocked. He sensed the other cats moving towards Dustpelt's body to share tongues with their fallen warrior once more, the source of the smell of blood. As he went to pay his respects he heard Ivypool speaking to Foxleap comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Foxleap." She said solemnly. Jayfeather felt the guilt coming from her, and saw that if she hadn't went to help Dovewing and helped Dustpelt instead, he probably would have been alive.

Foxleap shook his head and gave her a sad, weak smile. "No, it's not your fault. Don't be."

She leaned on him, and he did her as his other siblings mourned their father around them.

They may have lost a great warrior today, but they had won Tigerheart into their clan. Graystripe, Millie, and Sandstorm joined the elders den together soon after the battle, feeling it was finally their time and Molepaw and Cherrypaw were made warriors; Moleclaw and Cherryfrost. Clan life returned to normal. Dovewing entered the nursery for real this time and the moons went by peacefully.

Cinderheart gave birth to Lionblaze's kits, two she-cats and they were named Spottedkit, a pretty tortoiseshell, and Willowkit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a fluffy white tail.

On the night of the birth of Dovewing's kits, every star was in the sky, the moon almost full overhead. First came dark brown tabby tom and then following closely behind was a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

"This one will be named Tigerkit, after you." Dovewing purred as she nuzzled Tigerheart beside her. "And this is Firekit, in honor of his flame colored pelt."

Across the nursery, Jayfeather met Tigerheart's eyes, wondering if he knew the irony of Dovewing's words. From the look he was giving him, he could tell he did. Jayfeather just hoped they would be ready for the oncoming internal struggling they would soon be facing. War.

* * *

**A/N: You see what I did with the first word of the Book and the last? :3 Anyway, Book 1 has come to an end but, I also posted the prologue for Book 2 so together they make about the same size as a normal chapter.**


End file.
